De Vuelta a la Infancia
by Amnd Black
Summary: Hola! Este es mi primer fic! Los merodeadores que se meten a una subasta de mayordomos, pero algo le pasa a Sirius y regresa de 4 años XD. Actualizado! Cap. 9! xD las locas kieren venganza!
1. La subasta

Hola!!! ^^ Este es mi primer fic! ^^U Surgió de la combinación de lo que le pasó a una amiga...de manera algo exagerada, pero ocurrió... ¬¬ y de una tonta caricatura que ve mi hermana, por primera vez les encuentro provecho.... Como sea, como ya les dije este es mi primer fic, y espero q les guste! Y no se olviden de dejar reviews ^^.... ¬¬ se acepta de todo menos virus y criticas DEStructivas.... ^__^ Cualquier duda que tengan o comentario escríbanme a amanda_radcliffe@hotmail.com (con q actor estaré traumada...^^U) Ah, sí! ¬¬ ninguno de estos personajes es mío excepto Amanda Banks (yo XD) y Amaia Montero, ^^ todos son propiedad de la gran (y en el 5to libro, CRUEL Y MALVADA) escritora Jo K Rowling, Warner Bross, etc, ¬¬ pero cualquier cosa yo pido a los merodeadores ^^ (¬¬ incluyendo a la asquerosa y sucia rata traidora para que todas le apliquemos la maldición cruciatus hasta morir.... wuajajajajajajajaja =P) Me estoy poniendo psicópata así que mejor las dejo con la historia ^^  
  
DE VUELTA A LA INFANCIA  
  
CAP. 1  
  
LA SUBASTA  
  
-Toma. Supongo que Potter no vale más de 50 galeones verdad?  
  
-Supongo que no. Si no, de todos modos tengo 20 galeones para cualquier emergencia.  
  
-Ok.  
  
-Tu tienes tu dinero Belle?  
  
-Sip. 30 galeones.  
  
-Tu Amaia?  
  
-Si.  
  
-Cuanto?  
  
-20 galeones  
  
-Podrás comprar a Diggory con eso?  
  
-Supongo.  
  
-Ok. Entonces así quedamos; yo compro a Black, tu Lily a Potter, tu Belle a Lupin y tu Amaia a Diggory.  
  
-Ok.-asintieron todas las ahí presentes.  
  
4 chicas, la más alta de todas, de cabello lacio, castaño claro hasta la cintura, con ojos azules, llamada Amanda Banks, otra, pelirroja con unos preciosos ojos verdes, llamada Lily Evans, una de cabello rubio oscuro, ondulado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y de ojos color miel llamada Arabella Figg, mejor conocida como Belle, y la última, que casi alcanzaba a la segunda en estatura, de cabello café, muy rizado que le llegaba un poco más a bajo de los hombros, con ojos del mismo color, llamada Amaia Montero (N/A: XDD, ¬¬ para quién no entienda ese es el nombre de la vocalista de la Oreja de Vangoh XDDD). Todas se dirigían hacia el Gran Comedor, con los bolsillos de sus túnicas tintineando; el colegio había organizado diferentes eventos para recaudar fondos para caridad, y a su grupo les habían dado a elegir entre hacer una subasta o crear objetos mágicos para vender. Por Votación unánime, quedó la subasta. A una chica de Ravenclaw se le ocurrió subastar a los chicos como mayordomos por 5 días. La mayoría aceptó, solo hubo reclamos por parte de 4 chicos de Gryffindor, pero aún así quedo eso por mayoría de votos. Ese día era la subasta.  
  
Las 4 chicas entraron al comedor y se sentaron en la primera fila. 5 minutos después, apareció el director de la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; Albus Dumbledore, el cual se iba a encargar de la subasta.  
  
-Buenos días-comenzó con su habitual sonrisa.-señoritas (y es que todas en el salón eran mujeres). Estamos aquí por la subasta de mayordomos que ha preparado 5to año. El primer mayordomo es.-consultó una lista- Peter Pettigrew. La subasta empieza con 3 galeones.  
  
-......  
  
-......  
  
-Ofertas?.-preguntó el director sonriente.  
  
-3 galeones.-dijo una chica de séptimo año que se veía bastante ruda.  
  
-3 galeones. Alguien da más?  
  
-.......  
  
-Bien! Vendido a Victoria Grant por 3 galeones.  
  
Peter se dirigió hacia su "inquisidora" pálido y tropezando constantemente.  
  
-El siguiente es...Lucius Malfoy. La subasta empieza con 3 galeones.  
  
-4 galeones.-dijo una chica de Ravenclaw.  
  
-6 galeones.-dijo otra de Slytherin  
  
-7 galeones.  
  
-10 galeones.-volvió a decir la de Ravenclaw.  
  
-13 galeones.  
  
-15 galeones.  
  
-20 galeones.- dijo la de Ravenclaw.  
  
-.......- Malfoy estaba bastante guapo, pero había otros que de verdad lo valían. -Bien! Vendido a Eva Mcgrint.  
  
Malfoy se dirigió hacia Eva, bastante decepcionado y lanzándole una mirada de asco a la chica que lo acababa de comprar.  
  
-El siguiente en la lista es...Remus J. Lupin. La oferta comienza en 3 galeones.-dijo Dumbledore mientras Remus sonreía tímidamente, lo cual arrancó varios suspiros al público.  
  
-3 galeones.-dijo la misma chica de Slytherin.  
  
-4 galeones.- dijo otra de Hufflepuff.  
  
-7 galeones.  
  
-8 galeones.  
  
-10 galeones.  
  
-12 galeones.-dijo Belle.  
  
-15 galeones.-dijo una de Slytherin con la que era MUY conocido que se llevaban bastante mal.  
  
- ¬¬ 20 galeones.  
  
-......  
  
-^^  
  
-Bien! Vendido a Arabella Figg por 20 galeones.  
  
Remus se dirigió mirando hacia el suelo, considerablemente ruborizado y se sentó a lado de ella.  
  
-El siguiente mayordomo es....James Potter. La subasta empieza con 3 galeones.-dijo, y la lluvia de ofertas comenzó con precios algo altos, cosa que no sorprendió a nadie, considerando que tenía su propio club de fans.  
  
-3 galeones  
  
-5 galeones  
  
-7 galeones  
  
-9 galeones.  
  
-12 galeones.  
  
-Lily, no vas a participar?-le susurró la chica de junto a la pelirroja, mientras que las ofertas rebasaban los 30 galeones.  
  
-Espera un poco, no quiero parecer desesperada.  
  
-Como tu digas.-le respondió mientras una chica decía 35 galeones.  
  
-.......  
  
-Nadie más?  
  
-31 galeones.-dijo Lily  
  
-33 galeones.  
  
-35 galeones.-volvió a decir.  
  
-........-el club se había quedado sin fondos.  
  
-Nadie da más?  
  
-.......  
  
-Bien! Vendido a Lilian Evans por 35 galeones.  
  
Lily sonreía maliciosamente mientras James se dirigía hacia ella.  
  
-A donde crees que vas, Potter?-le preguntó Lily al chico de gafas mientras se sentaba.  
  
-A sentarme, es obvio, no Evans?  
  
-Para empezar tendrás que decirme Señorita Evans, y segundo, quiero q te sientes en el suelo.  
  
-Qué????  
  
-Quiero que te sientes en el suelo. Según el contrato debes obedecer todas mis ordenes, sin excepción ^^.-dijo Lily sonriendo mientras James refunfuñaba.-Perdón?  
  
-Sí señorita Evans.-le respondió James de mala gana.  
  
-Muy bien Jamsie Pots!  
  
-QUÉ????? BLACK!!!!.-vociferó James; Sirius le había puesto ese apodo desde que tenía memoria, y desde que tenía memoria lo había odiado.  
  
-0////0 Jamsie Pots! Cállate!.-dijo Lily avergonzada ya que todo el salón se había quedado en silencio ante el grito de James. Este no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo y maldiciendo a Remus por haberlo convencido de inscribirse en el concurso, en voz baja, se sentó. Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta para que la atención volviese a recaer en él.  
  
-Nuestro siguiente mayordomo es....Severus Snape.-esto desvió todavía más la atención del público.  
  
-.............  
  
-Está permitido tener más de uno?.-preguntó Lily sintiendo lástima por Snape, haciendo que James se pusiera rojo, pero de enojo.  
  
-Creo que no.-le susurró Amanda entretenida, viendo las diferentes tonalidades de rojo que adquiría la cara de James.  
  
-Oohhhh....-le respondió Lily algo decepcionado, logrando que James se enojara todavía más.  
  
-Nadie?.-preguntó Dumbledore, mientras Snape veía indiferente al público. Las chicas del salón cuchicheaban unas con otras. De repente una chica con la que se sabía que se llevaba muy bien habló;  
  
-3 galeones.  
  
-Alguien da más?  
  
-.........  
  
-.........  
  
-Bien! Vendido a Narcissa Black por 3 galeones.  
  
Snape se dirigió hacia Narcissa algo...agradecido.  
  
-Nuestro siguiente mayordomo es...Sirius Black.-dijo Dumbledore y de pronto, MUCHAS chicas comenzaron a proponer ofertas, bastante altas, que igualmente no sorprendió a nadie, ya que Sirius estaba cotizado como el chico más guapo y codiciado de todo Hogwarts.  
  
-7 galeones  
  
-10 galeones  
  
-11 galeones  
  
-15 galeones  
  
-20 galeones  
  
-22 galeones  
  
-25 galeones  
  
-27 galeones  
  
-30 galeones  
  
-¿Qué esperas?.-le preguntó Belle a Amanda.  
  
-Daré el golpe final!-le respondió triunfal, mientras las ofertas rebasaban los 50 galeones  
  
-60 galeones  
  
-62 galeones  
  
-66 galeones  
  
-70 galeones.-remató una chica de Slytherin. Eso era exageradamente MUCHO para cualquier persona.  
  
-....  
  
-¿Alguien da más?  
  
-71 galeones.-dijo Amanda.  
  
-......  
  
-Nadie?  
  
-......  
  
Ante esto, Sirius palideció; Amanda podía ser la chica más cruel de todo Hogwarts cuando se lo proponía; incluso la pandilla de Snape-Lucius le temía. -Bien! Vendido a Amanda Banks por 71 galeones.  
  
Sirius cayó en estado de shock. Hubiera preferido a cualquier otra chica, incluso de Slytherin. Sabía que ella hubiera dado toda la fortuna de los Banks (la unión de las 2 más prestigiadas familias de sangre pura de Italia y Alemania) por hacer sufrir a Sirius. Se dirigió hacia Amanda como si hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio (y es que tratándose de Amanda no había mucha diferencia...). Recuperando el color, y del estado de shock, vió a James en el suelo y se comenzó a burlar...  
  
-Ohhh... Al pobre Jamsie Pots no lo dejan sentarse en una silla?.-dijo sentándose a lado de Lily.  
  
-No, y a ti tampoco Black; al suelo.-intervino Amanda.  
  
-Que? Estás L-O-C-A si crees que te voy a hacer caso.-dijo resignado mientras Amanda buscaba un pergamino. Cuando lo encontró, exclamó:  
  
-Según el contrato, tienes que obedecer todas mis ordenes SIN excepción, ya que por cada orden que desobedezcas será un día más de servicio.-dijo poniéndole el pergamino en frente, señalando el lugar donde estaban las condiciones. Una vez que lo leyó, exclamó enojado:  
  
-Qué? Quién puso esa tonta regla?  
  
-Yo. Tienes algún problema?  
  
-Sí, muchos.  
  
-Qué lástima. Ahora, siéntate o es otro día como esclavo.-sentenció Amanda triunfante. James le sacó la lengua a sirius de manera burlona a la cual éste le respondió con una mueca sarcástica, mientras Amaia compraba a Amos Diggory.  
  
-Ya estamos todas?  
  
-Ya  
  
-Sip  
  
-Si  
  
-Muy bien. Vamonos.- dijo Belle mientras jalaba a Remus el cual se ruborizó aún más.  
  
-Avanza Jamsie Pots.-ordenó Lily.  
  
-Avanza Black.-ordenó Amanda.  
  
-Vamos.-le dijo Amaia a Diggory, en lo que el se paraba y le ofrecía galantemente el brazo. Sirius y James observan el espectáculo con asco. Ya que pasaron Amos y Amaia, los siguieron mientras Amanda, Lily, y Belle cuchicheaban más adelante.  
  
-Que les podemos pedir primero?.-preguntó Belle. -Hay es sábado, cierto?  
  
-Si, por que?  
  
-Las pruebas de quidditch son el miércoles?.-preguntó Amanda dudosa.  
  
-Si  
  
-Diablos!.-dijo golpeándose la frente con la mano.-Lily, le podrías decir a James que me preste su escoba? Si? Gracias!.-terminó y salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, arrastrando a Sirius con ella. Una vez que hubieron llegado y Sirius hubo recuperado el aliento, Amanda lo empujó hasta la torre que daba a la habitación de los chicos.  
  
-Hey! Que haces? Se supone que no debes entrar ahí!-le reclamó Sirius.  
  
-Tercero...Cuarto....Quinto!.-exclamó Amanda ignorando a Sirius. Abrió la puerta y lo empujó dentro.-Ahora, traeme la escoba de Potter.  
  
-Pero es suya!  
  
-Lily le ordenó que me la prestara.  
  
-No la tomaré.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Considéralo una orden. Y también lleva la tuya.  
  
-¿Qué? Para que?  
  
-Tu haz lo que te digo y me esperas en la sala común.  
  
FIN DEL CAP  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Holas!!! ¿Qué tal quedó? ¬¬ según yo bien pero.... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!  
  
Por favor?  
  
Si?  
  
^_^ Gracias ^_^  
  
¬¬ La verdad sigo dudando que me esté quedando bien, pero les prometo q se pondrá interesante!! ^^  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!! ^^  
  
ATTE:  
  
AM@ND@ ^^ 


	2. Primer Día de Servicio

Hola ^^ Aquí estoy yo de nuevo. *-* recibí reviews. *-* Tengo el autoestima al nivel al que está el ego de Sirius.... no lo puedo creer **escritora en estado de shock**... ***siglos después*** Ya salí del estado se shock ^^U MUCHAS gracias por sus reviews! Ahora les contesto!!!  
  
Zelshamada: Que bueno que te gustó! XDD Me encantó como te imaginaste a la rata traidora! Y Sirius y Remus estaban exactamente igual a como los describiste XDD! Espero que este capitulo te guste ^^  
  
Yaiza: Gracias! Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo ^_^  
  
AYA K: Gracias! u.u me das ánimos, que lindo de tu parte ^_______^  
  
Consue-Black: Me da gusto que te haya gustado! Aquí esta la sig. parte! A mi también, y claro que pondré MUCHO Lily/ james!!!!  
  
Sakuratsukamori: Gracias! Tendrá pequeños spoilers del quinto libro, pero no demasiados. Exacto! Les toca sufrir a ellos wuajajajaja....No lo haré sufrir mucho...solo lo suficiente =)  
  
Ealnr Vingil: u.u te entiendo...tu estás enferma y yo en exámenes... u.u horrible. A mi también me gustan MUCHO los fics Sirius/Remus XDDD. U.U pero este no tendrá a esa pareja...es que me quería quedar con Sirius XDDD. Ojalá y te guste esta cap.! Y ojalá y te alivies pronto ^_^  
  
Silice-Black: Lo leíste! Que bueno n_n! u.u si, pobre Snapie-pooh (se me quedó pegado con tantos fics en los que le llaman así XDDDD), nadie lo quiere...u.u Pero Narcisa lo compró por q me basé en un fic, el ID es 1084943. _=) Wuajajajaja. Claro q voy a seguir escribiendo ^^U solo que con un poquito de tardanza ¬¬ ya que mis "queridos" maestros (nótese el sarcasmo) se emocionan dejando tarea...;_; Espero que este cap. te guste ^_^. Por cierto ya te agregué a mis contactos n_n  
  
Marta: ^^ Gracias! *-* Te encantó... Que bueno!!! Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero no decepcionarte ^^U  
  
luna-wood: ^^ Gracias. El apodo lo saqué de varios fics, nada más que en vez de "Jaime" le puse Jamsie XDD. No les harán muchas cosas, no te preocupes, solo las suficientes =). Amos Diggory es el padre de Cedric Diggory u.u ***1 minuto de silencio*** Ya ^^U. Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo ^___^  
  
Amazona Verde: n_n Que bueno que te gusto!!! Ojalá y te guste este capitulo ^^U  
  
Terminé ñ_ñ. Ahora las dejo con la historia:  
  
DE VUELTA A LA INFANCIA  
  
CAP. 2  
  
PRIMER DÍA DE SERVICIO  
  
-Y la escoba de Potter?-preguntó una chica de ojos azules.  
  
-Te dije que no la iba a tomar.- le respondió un chico en extremo guapo (N/A: XDDD lo amo), cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Bien! Ahí tienes otro día de trabajo!-le dijo Amanda, enojada subiendo al cuarto de los chicos lanzando maldiciones e injurias en alemán, para después bajar con la escoba de James.-Y si sigues así me encargaré de que seas la cena de Anabel!-lo amenazó enojada.  
  
-De quién?  
  
-De Anabel  
  
-Y esa quién es?  
  
-Mi serpiente. (N/A: un amigo tiene una y me encanta XDD)-dijo con naturalidad mientras se dirigían al campo de quidditch.  
  
-Tu qué?  
  
-Mi seeeerrrr-piieeeen-teee  
  
-Te dejaron meter una al colegio? O.o  
  
-Sí. Tiene ordenes estrictas de no salir de nuestra habitación o sala común y de no morder a nadie. Pero podría hacer una excepción.-dijo mirándolo fríamente  
  
-Y por qué te obedece?-le preguntó Sirius en tono de burla.  
  
-Hablo pársel (N/A: u.u déjenme soñar ok?....)  
  
-Qué? O.o  
  
-Hablo paarr-sseel, eentiieendeess??  
  
- ¬¬ De tu familia no me sorprende.  
  
- ¬¬ Con mi familia no te metas que la tuya no va para el premio Nobel de la paz.  
  
-El premio que???  
  
- Un premio que le dan los muggles a personas que han hecho todo lo posible por conservar la paz.-recitó recordando las palabras textuales de Lily.  
  
- ¬¬ Volviendo al tema, como diablos entraste a Gryffindor?  
  
-No me gusta Slytherin. Llegamos.-dijo dando por terminada la discusión y parándose frente al campo de Quidditch.  
  
-Y que hacemos aquí?-preguntó viendo el campo.  
  
-Me quiero presentar en las pruebas para cazadora y TÚ me vas a ayudar a entrenar.  
  
-Que?...jajajajajajaja...Tú?jajajajajajaja....Cazadora?jajajajajajaja.-dijo Sirius partiéndose de la risa.  
  
- ¬¬ _- ;_; No es justo...Mataré a Monny.-agregó en voz baja, ya que nuestro querido Remus era el que lo había convencido de meterse a la subasta.  
  
-Qué esperas?-le dijo Lily cortante, sacando a James de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Eh? Para que?  
  
- ¬¬ Para comenzar MI tarea.-le respondió señalando la montaña de libros que había en la mesa. Refunfuñando, James se puso a hacerla.  
  
-Y pobre de ti si no te sacas MÍNIMO sobresaliente, entiendes?  
  
-Qué???-repitió estupefacto, pero no recibió respuesta, ya que Lily ya no estaba allí. En ese momento entro a la habitación su mejor amigo, todo enlodado, acompañado de una chica de ojos azules, que venía muy sonriente e impecable a comparación de Sirius.  
  
-Qué te hiciste Padfoot???-dijo mirándolo con asco. Este no respondió, simplemente murmuró algo inentedible y se dirigió a la habitación de los chicos.  
  
-Hey Black! Sube la escoba de Potter!.-le dijo Amanda aventándosela como si fuera un dardo. Sirius apenas tuvo tiempo de agarrarla para que no le diera en la cabeza.  
  
-Estás loca!!! Casi me sacas un ojo!!! Maniaca!!! Demente!!! Loca!!!.-dio subiendo las escaleras y siguiéndola insultando hasta que llegó a su habitación.  
  
-Oopsssss....Creo que se enojó, jajajaja.- dijo Amanda sonriendo.-Por cierto gracias por tu escoba, vuela muy bien ^^  
  
- ¬¬ Yo no te la presté  
  
-^^U Le dije a Lily que te dijera u.u  
  
-De todos modos, para que la querías?  
  
-Practicar. Me voy a presentar en las pruebas para entrar como cazadora.  
  
-Me parece genial! Espero que quedes tu.-le dijo James con una sonrisa.  
  
-Gracias =D.-le respondió Amanda alegrándose de que alguien le dijera eso. En eso, James recordó que Amanda era la mejor de su curso en Pociones, y de hecho en casi todas las materias (N/A: demasiado tiempo con Sirius XDDD)  
  
-Mmmmm....Banks?  
  
-Si?  
  
-Mmm....Ya hiciste la tarea de Pociones?  
  
-Ya  
  
-Mmm... ^^U Me podrías ayudar??  
  
- ¬¬ Hasta los de primer año la encuentran fácil Potter.  
  
-u.u No es cierto...  
  
- ¬¬U Patético...-murmuró- Muy bien. Pero con un trato; yo te ayudo y tu me prestas tu escoba durante los próximos tres días, bien?  
  
-^-^ Trato.  
  
Y así Amanda le comenzó a explicar todos los ingredientes que necesitaba la poción, como prepararla, etc. Aunque pareciera que a James le estuviesen hablando en otro idioma. Una vez terminada la explicación, James le dio las gracias y decidió que los terminaría luego; se dispuso a ver por que su mejor amigo venía de tan mal humor. Al entrar a la habitación de los chicos encontró a Sirius tirado sobre su cama, aún enlodado, viendo el techo.  
  
-Hey Padfoot, que te pasa?.-preguntó aventándole la almohada de Peter. Éste, que no lo había oído entrar, se sobresaltó cuando la almohada le pegó en la cara.  
  
- ¬¬ No te la devuelvo nada más por que estoy extremadamente cansado.-le dijo quitándose la almohada de la cara y colocándosela detrás de la cabeza.  
  
-Oye, que tal es Banks como cazadora?  
  
-Exelente. Si la vieras no te la creyeras. No sé donde diablos aprendió a jugar así.  
  
- ¬¬ Será por que el hermano de su papá juega en el equipo de Alemania?  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-Como sea, crees que consiga el puesto?  
  
-No lo dudo. Es todavía mejor que Morgan (N/A: imaginemos que era la antigua cazadora, ok?)  
  
-Entonces sí que es buena. A propósito, por que vienes tan sucio?  
  
-A la niña se le ocurrió practicar con bludgers! Bludgers! ¬¬ por su culpa me caí unas 5 veces...-dijo resentido mientras James sonreía.  
  
-^_^ Tengo que ir a verla jugar. u.u El único problema va a ser Evans.  
  
-Usa la capa invisible tonto.  
  
-¬¬  
  
- XP  
  
- ^_^ Hola chicos!.-saludó un chico de ojos color miel, entrado a la habitación. Observó detenidamente a cada uno de sus compañeros de cuarto para después preguntar preocupado:  
  
-Que os pasa?  
  
-Yo tengo que entregar TODA la tarea de Evans para mañana, y él está muerto.  
  
-Por que?  
  
-Banks lo obligó a practicar con ella, y luego usó las bludgers; el se cayó como 5 veces y ni siquiera que puede mover.-recitó James enlistando todo lo que le había pasado a Sirius con los dedos.  
  
-Oh! Mal día por lo visto.  
  
-Yo diría pésimo.-intervino Sirius; giró la cabeza hacia Remus y preguntó.- Y a ti como te fue?  
  
-Bastante bien. Belle solo me pidió que le ayudara con su tarea de DCAO.  
  
-¬¬ Te...-inició Sirius.  
  
-¬¬ detestamos.-terminó James.  
  
-Lo sé ^^  
  
-No han visto a Wormtail?  
  
-No.  
  
-No desde la subasta.  
  
-Me pregunto si seguirá trabajando......-dijo Sirius riendo, imaginando todas las cosas que Victoria Grant lo habría puesto a hacer.  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
¬¬ Discúlpenme por este PÉSIMO capitulo, solo que estoy en exámenes y comprenderán que la inspiración no llega. ¬¬U aunque este capitulo esta horrible, lo tenía que poner ya que unas cuantas cosas que vienen en este cap. serán esenciales para que comprendan los siguientes...  
  
Para todas las anti-fans-de la rata traidora en los próximos capítulos la haré sufrir MUCHO ya que Victoria la hará sufrir MUCHO.... Por cierto, para cualquier persona que tenga en mente un trabaja sucio, difícil, doloroso, etc, mándemelo y con mucho gusto lo pongo en el fic, mientras no sea motivo para mandar a Victoria G. a Azcaban, todo está bien ^^  
  
Espero sus comentarios ^^  
  
Atte:  
  
Am@nda Black 


	3. 2º día de servicio y una visita

^^ Hola! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo. Discúlpenme por tardar tanto en subir la actualización, pero tuve unos problemas con la computadora, maestros, calificaciones, vacaciones, salidas, etc. T______T Y para colmo tengo calentura ahorita.....T__T Y me lele todo mi hermoso y bello cuerpecito.... y mi madre me está sacando literalmente a patadas del ordenador....Aparte que en este capitulo había hecho un revoltijo de acontecimientos y lo tuve que repetir todo ;_; . En pocas palabras me ha ido de la patada u.u.  
  
les responderé los reviews a lo último, ya que la vez pasada,, cuando subí el segundo capitulo se comió 2 reviews...cosa q no me gusto. Que por cierto le pido disculpas a Sílice Black y a Amy Lee.   
  
^^ Espero no decepcionarlas.   
  
Ah si, lo de siempre, ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, no lo hago con fines de ganar dinero, bla, bla, bla....  
  
Aviso: cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo tenía el espíritu travieso así que no se quejen ^^  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
DE VUELTA A LA INFANCIA  
  
CAP. 3  
  
SEGUNDO DÍA DE SERVIVIO Y UNA VISITA  
  
-Hey Lily Despierta!-decía una chica de ojos azules pegándole con una almohada a otra chica, pelirroja.  
  
-Mmmm...déjame dormir.-le susurró la pelirroja revolviéndose entre sus sábanas.  
  
-LILIAN EVANS! SON LAS 12:50!- le vociferó Amanda a Lily en el oído. La nombrada se levantó de un salto de su cama.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Las 12:50? ¿Tan tarde? ¿Por qué no me levantaste antes?-le decía preocupada Lily mirando a todos lados. Amanda solo sonrió; al ver esto, Lily buscó su reloj para darse cuenta de que apenas eran las 10:20. Le dirigió una mirada asesina a Amanda y se echó a su cama otra vez, dispuesta a dormirse.   
  
-No! Lily! Despierta!.-dijo pegándole otra vez de almohadazos.-Recuerda que hoy es domingo! Hoy vamos con Hagrid!   
  
-Lo vamos a ver hasta las 11:30, déjame dormir.-murmuró.  
  
- te recuerdo cuanto tardas arreglándote?-dijo, sin dejar de pegarle.  
  
-Vale, vale! Me levantó, pero deja de pegarme.-dijo Lily levantándose y haciendo ademán de alejar la almohada. Se dirigió al baño estirándose y bostezando. Manda sonrió satisfecha y se dispuso a efectuar su venganza contra Amaia, la cual el fin de semana anterior la había levantado a las 9:15 (para ella, en Domingo, de madrugada). Abrió las cortinas de su cama y comenzó a saltar sobre ella y a pegarle con la almohada que había despertado a Lily.  
  
-Arriba! Despierta! Hora de levantarse Amaia! Arriba! Levántate floja!.-entonaba Amanda alegremente mientras Amaia se escondía entre sus sábanas.  
  
-Déjame en paz loca.-le dijo Amaia revolviéndose entre las sábanas.  
  
-Ni lo sueñes! Hoy vamos con Hagrid! Recuérdalo!-repetía divertida. Así siguieron unos 15 minutos hasta que Amanda tiró de la cama a Amaia a base de cosquillas.  
  
-Vale! Vale! Ya estoy despierta!-dijo Amaia revolcándose en el piso de la risa. Amanda paró de hacerle cosquillas y se dirigió a la cama de Lily con aire triunfal. Amaia, mientras tanto seguía en el piso intentando desenredarse de las sábanas.  
  
-Y Belle?-preguntó Amaia desde el otro lado de la habitación una vez desenredada.  
  
-I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy, it hurts…-cantaba Amanda moviendo la cabeza y los pies al ritmo de la música.   
  
-AMANDA!-gritó Amaia para hacerse oír. La nombrada se sobresaltó y se quitó los audífonos.  
  
- No hay necesidad de gritar.  
  
-Malo que Lily te enseñó esa canción....Como sea, y Belle?-dijo recordando el día en el que Lily les había enseñado a usar su walkman con un hechizo, y le tuvo que enseñar precisamente a Amanda, precisamente esa canción; a Amanda! La persona más vanidosa en el mundo después de Black y Potter.  
  
- Deja en paz MI canción... Y Belle salió antes de que yo me despertara.- le respondió ofendida. Amaia, ante la primera respuesta, rodó los ojos, pero se preocupó por Belle. Entonces recordó que últimamente había estado muy distraída y alegre, y pensó;  
  
"Debe ser algún chico; tendrá que responder algunas preguntas cuando la encontremos."  
  
-Hey Lil! Sigues viva?-preguntó Amanda tocando la puerta del baño; al ver que no hubo respuesta, comentó negando con la cabeza:  
  
-u.u Pobre Lil...Se la tragó el baño....  
  
-Te oí Amanda!-dijo una vos proveniente del baño, que al parecer, era Lily lavándose los dientes.  
  
-Opppssss.....Jejejejeje ^^U  
  
- U estás loca, sabías?-le dijo Amaia.  
  
- ^^ Sip! Y a mucha honra!  
  
- -_-UUU eres el colmo.... Lily! Apúrate! .-agregó Amaia en lo que se levantaba. En eso, Lily salió del baño con ropa muggle, y el cabello suelto, lo cual la hacía lucir muy bonita.  
  
-Listo! ^^  
  
- Ya era hora!-le respondió Amaia, dirigiéndose al baño.   
  
-I'm too sexy for my cat, poor pussy, poor pussy cat….  
  
- Sigues con esa canción?  
  
-Si! ^^  
  
- U  
  
- . Qué traen ustedes dos contra mi canción? .  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-Y si le tomamos una foto?-susurró un chico de gafas y cabello revuelto.  
  
-Ganaríamos mucho....- le susurró otro, de ojos color miel y cabello del mismo color.  
  
-Te imaginas cuánto nos daría su club de fans?-dijo otro.....para no alargarnos mucho; la rata.  
  
Los tres chicos miraban curiosos a uno de pelo negro largo hasta los codos, y ojos DIVINOS, color azul, que aún dormía. Traía un pijama negro, con huellas de perro blancas incrustadas (N/A: XDDDDDDD Que hermoso!!!!).  
  
-Wormtail! Trae la cámara!-ordenó el chico de gafas.  
  
-Ya voy!-respondió Colagusano yendo hasta el baúl de Remus. Sacó una cámara, le quitó el "flash" y la llevó hasta donde estaban los otros. –Aquí está.  
  
-rápido tómale la foto!-apresuró James a Remus. Éste ajustó la lente y con un "clic" apareció la foto.  
  
-Sácale otra desde allá!.-sugirió (más bien ordenó) James empujando a Remus hacia el otro lado de la cama.  
  
En 15 minutos ya le habían sacado las suficientes fotos a Sirius como para llenar la cama de uno de ellos.  
  
-A cuánto las vamos a vender?  
  
-Un galeón cada una?  
  
-Sí! ^^  
  
-Ve a poner los anuncios!.-pidió James a Peter.  
  
-A la orden capitán!-declaró contento. (N/A: -_-U q looser) y salió disparado hacia el gran comedor, en lo que James y Remus escondían todas las fotos debajo del colchón del primero, el cual quedó como un bulto NADA uniforme.  
  
-Crees que sospeche algo?-preguntó James.  
  
- Sí.  
  
-^^UU  
  
- U  
  
-^^UUU  
  
- U  
  
-^^UUUU  
  
- U  
  
-^^UUUUU  
  
-Oigan Chicos, ya pegué los anuncios!  
  
-^_^  
  
-Espero que con lo que ganemos podamos comprar nuestra dotación mensual.  
  
-^^ Y hasta más.  
  
-Espero que sí.  
  
-Por qué?  
  
- o.o No lo recuerdas?  
  
- U no.  
  
-U.U El 25 es cumpleaños de Snivellus-dijo James negando con la cabeza. Remus puso cara de sorpresa y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.  
  
-Es cierto! u.u Lo había olvidado. Que le vamos a preparar?  
  
-Quizá un desastre en Pociones....  
  
-Peter!!! Es el CUMPLEAÑOS de Snapie! Tiene que ser algo MUCHO MÁS GRANDE!- declaró James, con voz aguda y aparentemente ofendido. Después todos estallaron en carcajadas y despertaron al fotografiado.  
  
-Se pueden callar???? Algunos tratamos de dormir!!!-dijo enojado aventándole una almohada a cada uno.  
  
- Corrección Padfoot; a ésta hora solo TÚ tratas de dormir.-dijo James parando su almohada antes de que lo golpeara, al igual que Remus. Al único estúpido que le pegó fue a Peter.   
  
- ;_; Déjenme dormir....  
  
- Eso ha sido una declaración de Guerra?-preguntó Remus, señalando con la vista la almohada.  
  
-Yo creo que sí Moony....Unidos por la causa?-preguntó James. Ambos le respondieron con gesto afirmativo.  
  
-Contra Padfoot!.-gritaron los tres al unísono.  
  
-Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-gritó Sirius parándose de la cama de un salto y comenzando a saltar de cama en cama para escapar.  
  
- Tú Moony, por la derecha, y tú Wormtail por la izquierda! Yo iré por en medio!.-ordenó James.  
  
-A la orden!-le respondieron los dos.  
  
-Ahh!!!!gritó Sirius y comenzó a correr en dirección de Peter.-A un lado!.-gritó Y Peter se agachó para que Sirius no lo golpeara.  
  
****después de 5 minutos de persecución por parte de James y Remus hacia Sirius****  
  
-Peter? Peter?? Peeteeer? Wormtail??? Dónde estás?  
  
-MIS CHOCOLATES!!!!!!!!!-rugió Remus al ver que Peter se estaba atragantando con SUS chocolates.-Morirás! Contra Peter!!!!!  
  
-Si!!!.-dijeron los otros dos a coro y se dirigieron con almohadas en mano hacia Peter.  
  
Así estuvieron unos 15 minutos, en guerra de almohadas de todos contra todos, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.  
  
-Quién?-preguntó Remus esquivando los almohadazos de los otros tres.  
  
-Amanda!-respondió la voz de una chica detrás de la puerta.   
  
-No abras!!!-exclamó Sirius al instante por dos obvias razones;  
  
--Estaba todavía en Pijama.  
  
--Lo más seguro es que lo llamara para hacer algún trabajo.  
  
-Victoria me pidió que le dijera a Pettigrew que lo espera en el lago.-dijo Amanda con una voz molesta desde el otro lado de la puerta. Peter palideció hasta estar unos tonos arriba del transparente.  
  
-En unos momentos va!-gritó Remus y se escucharon pasos bando las escaleras. Sonrió maliciosamente y empujó a Peter hasta a puerta, la abrió y lo empujó hacia fuera. Regresó con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.  
  
-JA!  
  
- Eso muy cruel Moony.  
  
-En se comió MIS CHOCOLATES!-le dijo Remus ofendido a Sirius.  
  
- Aún así.  
  
-Hay tienen trabajo?-preguntó James cambiando de tema.  
  
-Hasta ahora, no.-le respondió Remus.  
  
-Tu irás a practicar, Padfoot?  
  
-u.u espero que no.  
  
-Sueña....  
  
-u_u No me lo recuerdes, quieres?  
  
-^^ Yo quiero ir a verlos!-dijo Remus contento.  
  
-^^ Yo también me apunto!  
  
-u.u les gusta verme sufrir.....  
  
- ^^ Si!  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
-Ya me fosilicé aquí.....  
  
- Que desesperada eres. No es mi culpa tener el cabello rizado. Sabes que daría lo que fuera por tenerlo como tú.  
  
-Por qué no usas la poción alisadora?  
  
- Por que ALGUIEN no me la ha querido enseñar.-le respondió mirando a Amanda acusadoramente.  
  
- No es mi culpa que no prestes atención.  
  
-Ya van a empezar....-susurró una chica pelirroja que había estado viendo discutir a la chica de ojos azules y a la que batallaba con su cabello, intentando peinárselo, pero solo conseguía esponjárselo más.  
  
Ambas chicas la fulminaron con la mirada.  
  
-Quiero que intenten tener mi cabello por un día!!!-exclamo enojada.  
  
-No gracia, me gusta el mío ^^-le respondió Amanda. Amaia le dirigió una mirada asesina.  
  
-Pues entonces no te quejes!.-le respondió en lo que Lily consultaba un grueso libro.  
  
-Alaciado...alaciado...alaciado...Alaciado!!!-exclamó triunfal señalando un hechizo del libro.-Alaciado. Si desea alaciar su cabello pero no es bueno en pociones,, con su varita apunte a la parte que desea alaciar y diga: Aláciate! (N/A: que original soy, verdad? ^^) Con esto obtendrá resultados sorprendentes por 10 horas.-recitó Lily.  
  
- U DUDO que eso funcione.   
  
-Estoy desesperada, ok? Me pasas la varita por favor?  
  
-Accio varita!-dijo Amanda apuntando con la mano extendida a la cama de Amaia. Su varita salió disparada de una de sus túnicas y voló a su mano.-Toma.  
  
-Aláciate!- dijo Amaia apuntando a su cabello en general. Éste se comenzó a alaciar hasta quedar ondulado.  
  
-Esto es genial! Te adoro Lil!  
  
-^^U  
  
-Nos vamos ya?-preguntó Amanda desesperada.  
  
-No te vas a recoger el pelo?-le preguntó Lily a Amanda.  
  
-Nahhh...  
  
-Ok. En ese caso ya estamos listas.  
  
-Bien, vamonos.-dijo Amanda y las tres salieron del cuarto.-Espero que Belle nos esté esperando allá.  
  
-Sí, últimamente ha estado muy rara.  
  
-Demasiado alegre, diría yo.  
  
-A donde van señoritas?-intervino una voz familiar, bastante familiar, de hecho.  
  
-Tan solas y desprotegidas?-le secundó otra voz igual de familiar.  
  
-Piérdete Black.-ordenó Amanda  
  
-Piérdete Potter.-le respondió Lily a la segunda voz.  
  
-Amor apache.-susurró Amaia divertida; las peleas Black-Banks y Evans-Potter, eran mundialmente conocidas en Hogwarts y a todos divertían. Para su suerte no la oyeron. (N/A: para kien no entienda que es Amor apache, es cuando 2 personas fingen y aparentan q se odian pero muy en el fondo se aman ^^)  
  
-Solo si se pierden con nosotros.-les respondió Sirius  
  
-Exacto.-le apoyó James  
  
Lily y Amanda solo los miraron con su habitual cara de "par de pervertidos" y continuaron su camino hacia el lago, pero ambos chicos se interpusieron.  
  
-Van a salir?-preguntó James mirándolas de arriba abajo.  
  
-Sin siquiera una capa?-le siguió Sirius mirándolas como quien cometió un delito; fuera estaba cubierto de nieve y ninguna de las dos lo había tomado en cuenta.  
  
- Te tengo que definir "piérdete" para que lo pongas en práctica?-preguntó Amanda enfadada cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Se van a helar.-les dijo Sirius ignorando a Amanda.  
  
-Vamos a estar bien!-reclamó Lily enojada.  
  
-Es que Amaia es la única que piensa?-les preguntó James observando que Amaia era la única que había llevado capa y bufanda.  
  
-Nos van a dejar pasar si o no?-preguntó Amanda más enojada por que no le habían hecho caso.  
  
-No sin una capa.-les respondió Sirius, al tiempo, que se quitaba la capa, ¡mientras James hacía lo mismo. Después de mucho forcejear, corretearse, empujarse, y casi matarse, James y Sirius lograron ponerles las capas a Amanda y a Lily.  
  
-Listo!.-exclamaron ambos satisfechos al ver a ambas con las capas puestas.  
  
-Ya nos podemos ir?-preguntó Lily enfadada arreglándose la capa y el cabello.  
  
-Ya ^^  
  
-_  
  
-^^  
  
-Hagrid nos está esperando!-exclamó Amaia para terminar la discusión. Agarró a ambas de la mano antes de que se comenzaran a insultar. A pesar de todo, los chicos también tenían razón; fuera del castillo estaba helando. Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid titiritando de frío, a pesar de las capas que se habían, en el caso de Amaia, o les habían puesto, en el caso de Lily y Amanda.  
  
-Hagrid? Hagrid? Abre por favor que nos estamos helando!-dijo Amaia tocando la puerta. Se oyeron pasos y ladridos del otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-Pensé que ya no venían!-exclamó Hagrid contento al abrir la puerta. Fang se le echó encima a Amanda.  
  
-Hola Hagrid! Hola Fang!-exclamó Amanda contenta rascándole las orejas a Fang y jugueteando con el (N/A: para ese entonces solo era un cachorro). Las tres entraron a la pequeña pero acogedora cabaña.  
  
-Y Belle?-preguntó Hagrid al notar la ausencia de la nombrada.  
  
-Pensamos que estaría contigo....-dijo Lily preocupada.  
  
-Aquí no ha venido.-le respondió Hagrid de la misma manera.  
  
-La buscamos luego. Seguro se quedo dormida en la biblioteca. ^^ De que nos querías hablar Hagrid?-preguntó Amanda ansiosa.  
  
-Mmmmm....la verdad, era para enseñarles algo....  
  
-Que cosa?  
  
-Solo prométanme no decírselo a nadie, vale?  
  
- Por que esto no me gusta?  
  
-Aceptamos ^^ -dijo Amanda; Hagrid acostumbraba llevar criaturas raras y peligrosas (y generalmente prohibidas por el Ministerio), las cuales fascinaban a Amanda.- Qué es ahora Hagrid? ^^  
  
-Un perro!...  
  
- Otro?  
  
-u_u No me dejaron terminar....Un perro de tres cabezas! ^^  
  
- Ô.ô De tres cabezas?  
  
- o.o Eso existe?  
  
- ^^ Que bello! Y claro que existen Lil.  
  
-O.o  
  
-o.O  
  
-Yo lo quiero ver! ^^  
  
-Esperen un momento. ^^ - dijo Hagrid saliendo de la cabaña.  
  
-Sigo sin entender como te gustan las criaturas que trae Hagrid.-dijo Lily dirigiéndose a Amanda cruzada de brazos.  
  
- Que tu no sepas apreciar la belleza interna de los animales no es mi problema.  
  
-Belleza interna?!?!?! Tiene algo de bello que nos intenten comer?!?!?!-le dijo Lily resentida y ofendida.  
  
- NOS intentaran comer? Me suena a manada. A mi nunca me intentaron comer.  
  
-Sabías fea!!!! XDDDDDDD-intervino Amaia.  
  
- U  
  
-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.  
  
- Lily, que le echaste a su comida?  
  
- A mi no me eches la culpa de su loquera.  
  
-Aquí esta! ^^ -dijo Hagrid entrando a la cabaña con un bulto envuelto en matas que, al parecer, estaba durmiendo.  
  
-Yo lo quiero ver! Yo lo quiero ver! A ver! A ver!-repetía Amanda saltando hacia Hagrid y arrebatándole el bulto de las manos. Lo desenvolvió para revelar a un cachorro de aproximadamente 5 meses, muy pequeño, de tres cabezas, las cuales según Lily, resultaban grotescas.  
  
-Está divino!!!!  
  
- U  
  
- U  
  
-Gracias ^^  
  
-Como lo conseguiste? Esta raza es muy rara.  
  
-^^U  
  
- Hagrid, responde!  
  
-^^U  
  
-   
  
-^^U me lo vendió un sujeto en Cabeza de Cerdo.  
  
- o  
  
-^^U  
  
-Cómo les puede gustar eso?-preguntó Lily viendo al perro de forma rara.  
  
- Se llama Fluffy! ^^ -exclamó Hagrid con orgullo.  
  
-Fluffy?!?!?! lo mataste en vida con ese nombre Hagrid!-le dijo Amanda.  
  
- U Como le puedes poner Fluffy a algo con tres cabezas?  
  
- o Dejen en paz a Fluffy!!!  
  
-Ese nombre no me gusta....Y decididamente no le va a quedar cuando alcance los 5 metros de alto....  
  
- o.Ô Cinco metros?!?!?!  
  
- Ô.o De alto?!?!?!?!?!  
  
- U Hay unas cosas cuadradas o rectangulares, depende, que tienen muchas hojas, con letritas en ellas, y que se llaman LI-BROOOS. Normalmente, la gente culta los utiliza para e3ncontrar ese tipo de información, se enteran?-les dijo Amanda como quien intenta enseñar a un niño de 2 años que 2+2 es 4.  
  
- Gracias por la información genio.  
  
- Nosotros no nos dedicamos a investigar de criaturas peligrosas.....-comenzó Lily  
  
-Salvajes....-intervino Amaia  
  
-Y prohibidas por el ministerio.-terminó Lily.  
  
- u.u Fluffy es totalmente legal...-dijo Hagrid ofendido.  
  
- Ejem! (N/A: tonta Umbridge! Me lo pego!!) Volviendo al tema....Fluffy es un nombre feo.   
  
-u_u No es cierto.  
  
- Mmmmm......le queda mejor.......Killer!!! ^^  
  
- Fluffy!  
  
-Killer!  
  
-Fluffy  
  
-Killer!  
  
-Fluffy  
  
-Killer!  
  
- Fluffy, the Killer!!! ^^-exclamó Amaia orgullosa de su invención. Ambos la miraron con cara "loca" y continuaron con su discusión.  
  
-Killer!  
  
-Fluffy  
  
-Killer!  
  
-Fluffy  
  
E eso, Fluffy the Killer, se despertó con un enorme bostezo por parte de sus 3 cabezas.  
  
-Que lindo!-dijo Amanda.  
  
-Fluffy!-dijo Hagrid orgulloso.  
  
- Killer  
  
- Fluffy  
  
-Tiene tres cabezas, no? A una póngale Fluffy, a otra Killer, y a otra Fluffy the Killer!-dijo Lily harta de la discusión.  
  
-Si! ^^  
  
-Buena idea! ^^  
  
-La mía es la izquierda!-dijo Amanda  
  
-La mía la derecha!  
  
Entonces Fluffy the Killer es la de en medio! XDDDDD-dijo Amaia divertida.  
  
-Y yo soy la loca?.-preguntó Amanda señalando a Amaia acusadoramente.  
  
- Si! XDDDDD-le contestó Amaia partiéndose de la risa.  
  
- u.u Pobre niña...  
  
- Oye!-reclamó Amaia, pero la discusión que estaba a punto de comenzar fue interrumpida por alguien que tocó la puerta.  
  
-Quién?-preguntó Hagrid frunciendo el seño.  
  
-Belle!-respondió la voz detrás de la puerta. Las chicas allí presentes se miraron maliciosamente. Hagrid se apresuró a abrir.  
  
-Belle! Pensé que os habías olvidado de mi!-dijo Hagrid contento abrazándola, ya por tanto, levantándola. La deja de nuevo en el piso y sorprendió al verla toda despeinada y con la ropa desarreglada, cosa muy rara en ella, ya que así fuera al baño, Belle se arreglaba.  
  
-Hey Belle! Donde.... ._. estabas?-comenzó Amaia, pero al verla tuvo la misma reacción que Hagrid  
  
- ._.U Que te hiciste Belle?  
  
-^^U este...me perdí en el bosque  
  
- Y que hacías en el bosque?  
  
-^^U es que ayer baje al lago para ver si lograba despejarme por que no le entendía a la estúpida tarea de transformaciones T_T   
  
-Y como acabaste en el bosque?  
  
- *-* Seguí a un ciervo y a un perro grande y negro.  
  
-A quien se le ocurre seguir a un ciervo y a un grim?! *  
  
- no era un grim. El caso es que los seguí.....Y hasta ahí recuerdo.  
  
-Pero estás bien? No tienes ninguna herida?-preguntó Hagrid preocupado.  
  
- ._.U este........No.  
  
-Y que estas esperando?!?! Ve a la enfermería!!!!  
  
-Estoy bien. Solo salí a pensar.  
  
-En que?  
  
-O en...quién?...preguntó Lily perspicazmente  
  
- En nadie que te importe.  
  
- XD Un chico!  
  
- .  
  
-Lo sabía!-exclamó Lily triunfal.  
  
-Quién te trae por las nubes estos días, querida amiga?-preguntó Amaia.  
  
-u.u Nadie.  
  
- Ajá....Y yo soy Dumbledore.  
  
-*-* wow!  
  
-o   
  
-Dinos! Quién es?  
  
-No!  
  
-Entonces si te gusta alguien....  
  
-o  
  
-A ver....Diggory?  
  
- Ea! ^^ ese es mío.  
  
-Weasley? Longbottom?  
  
- Me crees tan tonta? Ambos tienen novia Amanda!  
  
-Ohh...u.u Eso acorta las opciones....Entonces, si es que no tienes malos gustos, quedan pocas opciones...  
  
-Esto nos deja con Potter, Malfoy, Black...-comenzó Amaia enumerando con los dedos.  
  
-Wiac! Y esos son buenos gustos?-dijo Amanda escuchando al último.  
  
- Como iba diciendo....Black y Lupin.  
  
-...........-silencio por parte de Belle.  
  
-Es uno de esos dos!-dijo Lily triunfal. Amanda se ruborizó levemente.  
  
-Mmm.....Conociéndote, no puede ser Black.....Así que debe ser Remus!-dijo Amaia  
  
-.//////. Te odio!-Dijo Belle resentida; Amanda suspiró aliviada aunque nadie lo notó.  
  
-^^ Soy una genio!-dijo Amaia con una sonrisa de orgullo  
  
- Hey! (N/A: o maldita Umbridge!) ^^ esa soy yo!-dijo Amanda con orgullo.  
  
- Ajá......  
  
- Y yo soy Dumbledore, no?  
  
-A mi se me hace que te gusta Dumbledore....-dijo Amanda jugando, aunque se llevó un buen zape por parte de Lily.  
  
-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería Belle.-dijo Hagrid viendo que se avecinaba una pelea.  
  
-u.u Ok, ya voy. ^^U Me acompañan?  
  
-Ok!  
  
-Adiós Hagrid!-dijeron todas.  
  
--Adiós Fang! Adiós K-I-L-L-E-R -AGREGÓ Amanda despidiéndose de ambos cachorros.  
  
- F-L-U-F-F-Y! Amanda se está despidiendo de ti!-le respondió Hagrid, pero las chicas ya habían salido, así que no pudo continuar la pelea acerca del nombre del cachorro. No mencionaron palabra en todo el camino, solo unos cuántos estornudos por parte de Lily y Amanda. Llegando a la enfermería, Amaia tocó la puerta y entró. Todas las camas tenían las cortinas corridas.  
  
-Todas las camas están ocupadas o que?-preguntó Lily  
  
-Eso parece.-le respondió Amaia inspeccionando el lugar.  
  
-Hey, que haces?-le preguntó Lily a Amanda, la cual iba a abrir las cortinas.  
  
-Viendo si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas.-dijo y se fue a verificar la primera cama. Lily se llevó una mano a la cara en señal de desesperación.  
  
-Dios...!  
  
-Qué pasó?-preguntaron las 3 a coro volviéndose hacia ella. Amanda estaba contemplando una cama con los ojos muy abiertos, y con la mano en la boca al muchacho que estaba en la cama, con rasguños, y múltiples moretones en todo el cuerpo, (que por cierto no tenía camisa *-*) al que conocían muy bien y lo habían visto horas antes.  
  
-Black?-preguntó Lily horrorizada. El nombrado dejó al descubierto sus ojos azules poco a poco.  
  
-Amy.....  
  
-o no te golpeó nada más por que estás lastimado.....por que me llamo A-M-A-N-DA, OK? .  
  
-^^ Amy...  
  
-Black? Que te paso? Estás hecho un asco...  
  
-Una pequeña pelea....  
  
- pequeña?  
  
-Sí.... James, Malfoy y Snape deben estar por allá.  
  
-Snape?-preguntó Lily alarmada.  
  
- Si, pero se supone que deberías decir "James?!"-dijo Sirius imitando la voz aguda de Lily.  
  
-o Y qué si me preocupo por Snape?  
  
-Nada....  
  
-o más te vale por que si no quedarías peor.-finalizó Lily dándose la vuelto, yendo a buscar a Snape, aunque muy, muy en el fondo, también le preocupaba James.  
  
-Le pasó algo a Remus?-preguntó Amaia por Belle.  
  
-o No; el niño se tuvo que quedar en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo.-dijo y Belle suspiró aliviada.  
  
-Y que hicieron?-preguntó Amaia sentándose en la cama de Sirius, el cual con un gemido dio a entender que se había sentado encima de su pie.- ^///^ Sorry.  
  
-Nosotros..........  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Me ví mala verdad? =D  
  
u.u Perdónenme por cortarle aquí pero me lele (duele) mucho mi cabeza y parece q esta a punto de estallar, aparte d q tengo q contestar reviews....Si no pongo todos, discúlpenme de verdad, pero es que ya hasta veo doble. T__T Aquí van los reviews..... (T_T ya ni puedo moverme...):  
  
Amazona Verde: u.u te comprendo....yo también la odio, pero por desgracia fue un "merodeador"........^^ Q bueno q te gusto...espero no haberte decepcionado.  
  
Yaiza: ^^ q bueno que te gusto! *-* a mi = me encanta la pareja! De hecho, la única de Slash que me gusta.....^^ espero q te guste éste T_T por que ya estoy delirando.  
  
Zelshamada: Gracias! Claro que fue acertada! Me encantó XD. Claro que somos las mejores! *-* y van a sufrir todavía más.....Imáginate! XD o A la rata dejémosla allá con Victoria, bien? Aunque yo se que se escapó y me vino a enfermar! o yo lo sé......  
  
Lira W.M: u.u Disculpa por actualizarlo hasta ahora...pero me ha ido de la patada......Y ahorita no me va muy bien que digamos.... _ Mi cabeza......  
  
Sílice-black: ^^ gracias! Por supuesto que se ve lindo! Es Sirius! *-* creo que ya estoy viendo alucinaciones con él.... ^^u Como sea, creeme que yo también, pero lo meterían a Azcaban y se me formaría un rollo..... ^^ q bueno q te haya gustado, espero q este tmb!  
  
hp leslie (lily_felton@hotmail.com): Te digo algo….ME VALE! como si la tuya estuviera muy bonita.... bueno.... salgo yo y sale Sirius, así que no está tan mal *-*. Si te gusto este capi, bien, si no, por lo consiguiente. o por tu culpa me lele mas mi cabeza.  
  
MARTA: u.u no pasó mucho....tienes razón......pero este cap. va a ser esencial para entender lo demas ^^. o éste no está mejor....y....o Sirius es mío! o. ^^ Espero que éste te guste.  
  
Hikaru en Azcaban: ^` que bueno q te gusto!. No va a haber mucho Lily/ james x lo pronto....pero claro que va a haber =D. Pues sí...soy una loca.....y un poco psicópata...pero entiéndeme! o estaba la rata presente! Así cualquiera se pone psicópata. ^^ gracias por la suerte, pero insisto, los maestros traen algo en contra mía....^^ espero q te guste este capi T_T por q me kebré la cabeza haciéndolo.  
  
Anilú (animes99@hotmail.com): ^^ Gracias...Si lo sé...los exámenes me queman el cerebro... ^^ Y cuando te conectes, te aviso =P.  
  
Agus y Moony: ^^ que bueno que te gustó. Por algo lo puse en Sirius/Sirius ^^. ^^ Claro que lo amo!!!! =) espero que te haya gustado.  
  
java (javaleiva@hotmail.com): Este....perdona mi ignorancia..... ^///////^ pero qué es "bkn's"? ^///^. T_T de hecho ya habían terminado los exámenes y yo dije: Bien! Puedo seguir mi fic!, Pero no! Nos pusieron parciales, semestrales,.... y mucho no les faltó para un extraordinario. Todas esas preguntas se responderán pronto....^^ El punto es q ya lo actualicé y espero que te guste ^^  
  
Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: ^^ Muchísimas Gracias! *-* a mi también....*-* Sirius....(insisto, ya veo la cara de Siri-boy por todas partes u.u) ^^ ya viste que paso con Sirius. U.u Y tamb disculpame por no actualizarlo muy seguido, o pero los maestros se traen algo conmigo ...Yo lo sé.....^^ Espero que te haya gustado!  
  
*-* Terminé! Alavado seas Sirius! T_______T Son las 3 de la mañana y mi cabeza y garganta están apunto de explotar....así que si no kieren recoger restos, me despido.  
  
Cuidense mucho todas!  
  
..................  
  
Y no olviden de los r/r! ^^U  
  
u.u créanme, suben mucho los ánimos.  
  
Atte:  
  
Am@nda Bl@ck  
  
Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 


	4. 3º día de servicio, sueños, declaracione...

^^ Akí está esta loka de nuevo! ***esquiva todo tipo de cosas que le lanzan*** Perdón por no actualizarlo seguido!!! Pero la inspiración desaparece de repente!!! Y aparte..... Comprenderán que primero leía el 5to libro!!!!! *w* Me siento como en howgarts!!!!!! En mi escuela llegaron unos tipos (XD ya les pusimos "Los hombres de negro") a supervisar diferentes clases.... =D Y estamos en proceso de que despidan a una maestra wuajaja. u.u ejem.... como hiba diciendo, eh estado un poko ocupada y espero que me perdonden por dejar abandonado este fic.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
-Y que hicieron?-preguntó Amaia sentándose en la cama de Sirius, el cual con un gemido dio a entender que se había sentado encima de su pie.- ^///^ Sorry.  
  
-Nosotros.......estábamos inocentemente sentados en las escaleras....  
  
-¬¬ Nos espiaban?  
  
- 0=D No... En eso, Snievellus llegó por detrás y le lanzó un hechizo a James... ^^ Como es lógico, mi buen amigo James, lo esquivó, y en eso, todo comenzó.-explicó Sirius con una sonrisa inocente que no convenció a nadie pero conmovió a todas.  
  
-Pero..... Solo fue un duelo?-preguntó Belle.  
  
-^^ Sipi, solo un inocente duelo.  
  
-¬¬ Y entonces por que tantas heridas?-preguntó Amanda que no se había tragado ni una palabra de lo que había dicho Sirius.  
  
-._. Este.... ^^ Culpa de Snievellus.  
  
- ¬¬  
  
-^^ Y como les fue chicas?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
-^^ Bien!  
  
- ¬¬ Que explícitas.  
  
- ¬¬ Mira quien habla Siri-boy XD –dijo Amanda.  
  
- ¬¬ SOLO y UNICAMENTE las miembros de mi club de fans me pueden llamar "Siri-boy", AMY. Si deseas formar parte de él, comunícate con Lisa, de Ravenclaw- le respondió Sirius, sabiendo que odiaba que le dijeran así.  
  
-Dejen de pelear, quieren? Parecen novios.-los regañó Amaia. Ambos "novios" la fulminaron con la mirada.  
  
-Chicas.....-se oyó la voz sombría de Lily detrás de ellas.  
  
-Si?  
  
-Se...Severus.... Severus está en coma!-dijo echándose a los brazos de Amaia con los ojos vidriosos (N/A: XD escena sacada directamente de un telenovela súper cursi). Ésta le dio unas palmaditas torpes, Sirius se llevó una mano a la cabeza en señal de exasperación, Amanda rodó los ojos y Belle les dirigió una mirada de "No vallan a comentar nada, ok?"  
  
-Como está James, Evans?-probó Sirius.  
  
-Cállate!-le gritó Lily y salió corriendo de la enfermería. Amanda le dirigió una mirada asesina.  
  
-Que?-exclamó ofendido intentando cruzarse de brazos, cosa que no logró, debido a las múltiples heridas que tenía.  
  
-Todavía tienes el sinismo de preguntar "que"?! Es que acaso no viste a Lily?  
  
- ¬¬ No es mi culpa que le guste Snievellus.  
  
- ¬¬ Mía tampoco, pero déjala EN PAZ.-y dicho esto, se fue a seguir a Lily.  
  
- Genial...-dijo Sirius sarcástico.- Este..... Belle! ^^U Podrías ver como está James? ¬¬ Lily no me quiso responder.  
  
-¬¬ NO.-respondió enojada por la reacción que había tenido Lily gracias a Sirius. Se llevó a Amaia con ella, que se despidió con un rápido "adiós" de Sirius.  
  
- ¬¬ Genial... , Y al fin de cuentas, no me dijeron!-susurró para si mismo.- James?-preguntó en voz alta para ver si alguien respondía.  
  
-Presente!-respondió James desde otra cama. Sirius sonrió.  
  
-Como estás?!-dijo elevando la voz.  
  
-Igual de guapo que siempre! Tu?!-preguntó en el mismo tono de voz (arrogante) que Sirius.  
  
-Bastante bien! Nada que no se pueda curar! Según Evans, Snievellus está en coma!-dijo Sirius recordando la cara tan dramática de Lily.  
  
-Si la oí salir corriendo! Para que se mete con nosotros! Y Peter?  
  
-Reportaaaaaaaandose-respondió el nombrado sin lograr reprimir un gran bostezo. (N/A: , ponganle veneno!)  
  
-Genial! Solo nos falta Remsie!-dijo riendo, ya que sabía que a su amigo no le gustaba en lo más mínimo ese apodo.  
  
-Bien! Que es todo ese ruido señor Black?-se escuchó una voz que entraba por la parte trasera de la enfermería. Sirius instantáneamente se tapó hasta el cuello con la manta y se hizo el dormido. Alguien abrió las cortinas de su cama.  
  
-Zzzzzzz.........  
  
- ¬¬ Señor Black...  
  
-Zzzzz.........  
  
- Bien! Pero si desea platicar con sus amigos, le informó que ellos están en condiciones de pararse.-dijo la enfermera Pomfrey resignándose y volviendo a cerrar las cortinas de su cama. Sirius esperó a que los tacones se dejaran de oír para reincorporarse. En eso, las cortinas de su cama se volvieron a abrir y Sirius permaneció inmóvil.  
  
-Despierta Padfoot! Soy yo!-dijo la voz de su mejor amigo. Éste instantáneamente se levantó.  
  
-Jamsie Pots! Prongsie!-dijo viendolo.  
  
- ¬¬ Creo que los golpes te afectaron la cabeza...-respondió James ofendido.  
  
-^^ Ya, no te pongas así Prongsie.-le dijo Sirius a James dándole unas palmadas en la espalda. Éste termino por resignarse.  
  
-Estas en condiciones de moverte? oÔ-preguntó james viendo los diversos golpes que tenía Sirius, debido a que había sido el que más había peleado, ya que para empezar;  
  
1.- Le habían dicho "cobarde" por que había ignorado a sus atacantes 2.- Insultaron a la familia de James (N/A: ¬¬ pongámosle que les guardaba mucho afecto, ok?) 3.- Habían insultado hasta el cansancio a su club de fans (N/A: XD ahí estaria yo!)  
  
-^^ Si... O_O Espera.... @_@ No.- Dijo, primero con una sonrisa, después, cuando se iba a levantar, sintió un "leve" dolor en la espalda, y se tuvo que recostar de nuevo.  
  
-Oh... XD lástima!  
  
-¬¬ Por que?  
  
-XD Quizá no recuerdes, pero......... *----* hoy va a ser el día de humillación a Snapie...  
  
-, no puede ser... @_@ maldita de mi suerte..... pero.... XD Snapie está en coma, recuerdas?  
  
-¬¬ Diablos...  
  
-XD Gane!  
  
-¬0¬  
  
-^^ Amigo.... Me haces un favor?  
  
-¬0¬ Cual?  
  
-^^U podrías llamar a Poppy? @_@ Mi espalda me está matando. (N/A: XD no me digan que en 5 años de estar en la enfermería le seguía diciendo enfermera?)  
  
-^^ Ok. Espera.-dijo y desapareció. Se escuchó como abrían una puerta y unos tacones se acercaban a Sirius.  
  
-^^ Que pasa Sirius?-preguntó la enfermera amablemente.  
  
-@_@ mi espalda me esta matando....-dijo dramáticamente. La enfermera le hizo señal para que se volteara y le untó una crema en la zona adolorida.  
  
-^^ con esto vas a estar como nuevo querido!  
  
-^^ Gracias Poppy!  
  
-^^ De nada Sirius!-dijo la enfermera, y Sirius le dirigió una de sus sonrisas galantes (N/A: XD hasta a la enfermera le coquetea). Una vez que la enfermera se fue de nuevo, James le dijo a Sirius:  
  
-^^ Nos vamos Paddy?  
  
-¬0¬ Adelantate.... Prongsie XD  
  
-^^ Bien Paddy! Me llevo a Peter.-dijo, y se dirigió a la cama en donde estaba su "amigo" (N/A: , maldita rata traidora!)  
  
**********************Sueños de Severus Snape**********************  
  
-@@ Donde Estoy?  
  
-Estas soñando...- le responde sonriente con una voz melodiosa al grasiento (N/A: XD disculpas a todas las fans de Snapie) una chica de cabellos rojizos, vestida de blanco, muy linda.  
  
-¬¬U Evans?-preguntó Severus asqueado por el tono de voz meloso que estaba empleando su "sueño"  
  
-Si...-le respondió.  
  
-¬¬UUU Genial.... Que hago aquí?-preguntó Severus viendo a su alrededor, notando que estaba en un entorno muy....cursi; suelo de algodón, todo rodeado de corazones color rosa, con unas burbujas que había a su alrededor en forma de corazones, y él, vestido con una toga rosa que tenían inscrito "paz y amor".  
  
-, Wiac!  
  
-Por que dices eso Sevy-pooh?-preguntó "Lily Evans" coquetamente.  
  
-¬_¬ NO me digas "Sevy-pooh" ok? Y digo "wiac" cuantas veces yo quiera, entendido?-respondió fríamente.  
  
-Claro, cariño.  
  
-, No me digas cariño! ¬¬ no soy tuyo Evans.  
  
-Estas en un sueño cariño.... esto solo refleja lo que guardas en tu subconsciente.... No me culpes a mi....-le dijo dulcemente, para que al terminar le plantara un beso en la boca. (N/A: T____T pobre Lil...)  
  
-O_____O  
  
-Sevy?  
  
-O______________________O Si?  
  
- =( Que te pasa? Es que no te gusto?-le dijo Lily haciendo un pucherito. Justo cuando Severus salió de su trance y le iba a responder al "angel" (como el la había llamado) que tenía enfrente, ésta se comenzó a convertir en la ya conocida enfermera de Howgarts.  
  
-Snape?  
  
-, Que?-dijo molesto por que lo habían interrumpido.  
  
-¬_¬ Tómese esto...-dijo dándole un frasco el cual contenía un líquido morado de aspecto viscoso.  
  
****************** Ahora nos vamos con las chicas ******************  
  
-Lily, por Dios, ya deja de llorar!-dijo Amanda desesperada.  
  
-No! **snif** - respondió una voz detrás de una puerta, donde estaban 3 chicas desesperadas por abrir la puerta sentadas en las escaleras.  
  
-Lily, si.... si vamos a ver a.... a Snape, y ya no está en coma....saldrías?-dijo Belle haciendo un esfuerzo por decir la oración. De pronto, los sollozos dentro de la habitación callaron y en vez de eso se escuchó un feliz "SI!"  
  
-¬0¬  
  
-¬¬ Se puede saber por que hablas por todas? Si voy a ver a Snape, será para golpearle pero ¬¬* definitivamente NO para ver si ya está bien.-dijo Amanda con señal de "de aquí, nadie me mueve". De nuevo se escucharon sollozos en la habitación. La poca paciencia de Amanda había llegado a su límite.  
  
-MUY BIEN LILIAN EVANS! YA ESTUVO BIEN DE ESPECTACULOS! O ABRES ESA PUERTA AHORA MISMO O.......-dijo Amanda gritándole a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera terminar la última frase, la puerta se abrió levemente y la cara de Belle y Amaia se ilumino. Sin prestar atención a Amanda, la quitaron del camino y entraron a la habitación. Cual fuera su sorpresa al encontrarse a una Lily en perfecto estado, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
  
- ._.U  
  
-^^ Yo digo que me merezco un Oscar a mejor actuación, no creen?  
  
-QUE TU QUE?!?!?!?!-dijeron las tres chicas a coro viendo a lily con diferentes expresiones, entre ellas "te voy a matar!"  
  
-^^ ya, chicas no se enojen...... ustedes saben por que lo hago!  
  
-¬¬ Por molestarnos? O  
  
-^^ no  
  
-¬O¬ Entonces?  
  
-^^ Por molestar a Potter  
  
-___________________ y dices que no te gusta?????  
  
-o.o Pense que ya se los había dicho....  
  
- ¬¬ Que cosa?  
  
-o.o Que Potter se me declaro y....  
  
-_________ QUE QUIEN IZO QUE?  
  
- ¬////¬ Que Potter se me declaro SORDA.  
  
- O_O  
  
- O.o  
  
- OxO  
  
- ¬//¬* que les pasa?  
  
-O_O y que pasó?-preguntó Amaia aun procesando la información.  
  
-*w* Lo rechacé!  
  
-¬¬ no que te gustaba? –preguntó Belle sin hallarle sentido a la situación.  
  
-*w* Por eso lo rechacé  
  
-¬¬U No te entiendo....  
  
-*w* Lo rechacé para que se sintiera mal, por tratar mal a Snape y por.... por que si.  
  
-¬¬UUUUU Y se puede saber por que lo rechazaste si te gustaba?-preguntó Belle.  
  
-*w* eres mi idola Lils!!! Vas siguiendo mis pasos!!!-exclamó Amanda orgullosa de Lily, ya que la primera tenía fama de rechazar a todo el que le propusiera ser su novio, le gustara o no, y si alguno tenía suerte y le decía que si, lo botaba cuando se aburría.  
  
-*w* verdad que si?  
  
-*w* Siiii!!!!!-exclamó Amanda y se fue del lado de Lily. Belle y Amaia las miraban con una cara de cómo quien se preocupa mucho por la salud mental de un familiar.  
  
-¬¬U Le hayas sentido a lo que están diciendo?-le dijo Belle a Amaia en un susurro bastante audible.  
  
-o.o No mucho....En Amanda es normal pero en Lily.....o.o –le respondió Amaia.  
  
-¬¬ Oye! Te escuche!-le reclamó Amanda a Amaia y a Belle.  
  
-¬¬U Es que ese el caso!-respondió Belle.-Y Lily...... o.o segura que no estabas borracha en ese momento????  
  
- o.o O fumada? –agregó Amaia  
  
-¬¬ Segura Belle-respondió su amiga.  
  
- o.o O quizá Amanda la emborrachó y no se dio cuenta.....- comentó Amaia viendo probabilidades, ya que a su amiga le gustaba mucho el licor.  
  
-T___T yo no hice nada.....  
  
-¬¬ yo lo rechacé por ser tan arrogante ok?-dijo Lily exasperada  
  
-*w* Eso Lils!!!  
  
-O.o Como es que no nos enteramos???? –preguntó Belle confundida.  
  
-Creo que prefirió no divulgarlo.... XD eh de ser la primera chica que lo rechaza.-dijo Lily divertida  
  
-o.o  
  
-o.o  
  
-*w* Eso Lils!!! Hay que enseñarle!!  
  
-¬¬ Amhp... lo que digan....- dijo Belle tirándolas de a locas.  
  
-Tu que opinas Amaia?-preguntó Lily.  
  
-No niego que Potter sea arrogante y que se lo mereciera...pero...sigo sin entender tu plan.  
  
-Es sencillo. Lily le quiere hacer pensar a James que a ella le gusta Snape. Cierto Lils?  
  
-^^ Tu si eres inteligente Amanda.  
  
-Ahh...  
  
-Por que no me convence? -.-  
  
****************Ahora nos vamos con nuestro querido Lobito************  
  
-Y que paso después?  
  
- XD A Snievellus (N/A: Quejicus para los que hayan leído el libro en español) le dio un ataque de nervios por que llegó la Jefa.-explicó un chico de cabello revuelto a uno de ojos dorados al igual que su cabello.  
  
-No me digan que van a estar de nuevo en detención.......  
  
-No.  
  
-La Jefa nos perdono ésta por que Snievellus comenzó.-Explicó un tercero de cabello negro y unos bellísimos ojos azules. El chico de cabellos dorados izo un gesto de tranquilidad.  
  
-Por cierto, James. Lily parecía muy preocupada cuando se enteró que Snape estaba en coma...-comentó Sirius. James se sonrojó levemente, en cambio, Sirius se llevó una mano a la frente, recordando algo, maldijo y desapareció de alli.  
  
-¬¬U Y eso fue...? –dijo Remus.  
  
-Seguramente se le olvidó el entrenamiento con Banks.... La tarea de Lily!!!!-agregó James haciendo lo mismo que Sirius.  
  
-No me digas, tu también tienes trabajo?  
  
-No... A menos que a Grant se le ocurra algún otro trabajo extraño...- respondió la persona a la que todas odiamos.  
  
-Ahm...Bueno, creo que los acompañare......Adios Peter.-dijo Remus y comenzó a correr tras James y Sirius, dejando a Peter solo. Una vez que llegó a la sala común, se encontró a James escribiendo como loco en dos pergaminos diferentes y a Sirius subiendo a buscar su escoba y la de James.  
  
-^^UUUU Sirius..... Amanda ni siquiera está en el campo.-dijo Remus alcanzando a su amigo antes de que llegara a la habitación.  
  
- o.o Qué?  
  
-Que Amanda Banks ni siquiera está en el campo.  
  
-O agghhhh!!! BANKS!!!!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
- Creo que escuché "Banks" o.O-dijo Amaia aguzando el oído.  
  
-o.o Creo que yo igual.... y sonaba a Black.  
  
-XD entonces ahora regreso chicas.-dijo Amanda riendo y bajó a la sala común, donde se encontró con un Sirius furioso.-^^ Llamabas?  
  
-ù_ú explícame por que diantres me citaste a cierta hora para entrenar, y no asistes? eh?-dijo Sirius un "poquito" enojado.  
  
- o.o.............. XD Es cierto! el entrenamiento! ^^ te parece si lo dejamos para otro día Black?  
  
-O ahhggg –fue el único sonido que emitió el joven para después subir por las escaleras maldiciendo. Amanda encogió los hombros y subió de nuevo con sus amigas.  
  
************************************************************  
  
u.u ok, capitulo PESIMO. Lo sé, no tuve naaaaadddaaaaa de inspiración pero me urgía subir pronto este capitulo para que empiece lo bueno de la historia. Respondo sus r/r y me despido ^^  
  
Lorena¡ (lorena_btvs@hotmail.com): ^0^ Hola !! :P estaba enferma..... *-* pera ya estoy como nueva!!! XD espero que este capi no te haya decepcionado mucho....  
  
luciana (leyla1513@msn.com): *0* gracias!!! ^^ que bueno que te guste!!!! :P espero que este capi tambien!  
  
Shaman Ryoko Lupin-Black: u_u Tu también? Si lo se, te comprendo perfectamente. *------* si, es hermoso. =P y enserio siento lo de los 7 meses pero la inspiración no es muy común en mi...... ¬¬ me tarde años escribiendo este capi y aun asi no kedo como yo keria XP..... ^^ pero espero que no te decepcione mucho  
  
@NGELINA (animes99@hotmail.com) : *0* Gracias!!!! Aquí esta el otro n_n! XD es que me sentía un poko mal! y...... o.o que admiradoras?  
  
^^ Y este r/r fue de capi pasado, pero no lo respondí por que me llegó tarde =P  
  
ginnymalfoysisters (candyuhhh9@hotmail.com): *--------* te aseguro que no eres la única!!! o.o perdona mi ignorancia pero que es "gagueando"? *0* ya lo lei y me gusto!! o.o no deje r/r por que lo leí en extremo rápido por que me estaban apurando pero aquí te digo que esta muy chido!! ^^ espero que éste capi te guste 


	5. La poción

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
DE VUELTA A LA INFANCIA  
  
CAP. 5  
  
LA POCIÓN  
  
(Esto es al día siguiente, ok?)  
  
-AMANDA BANKS!!!! LÉVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!! LLEGAREMOS TARDE!!!- vociferó una chica pelirroja medio histérica a una que dormía "plácidamente" en su cama.  
  
-Lils..... –llamó suavemente una chica de cabello rubio oscuro, ondulado.  
  
- ¬¬ QUÉ?  
  
-^^U Amanda siempre es así los lunes y siempre llegamos a tiempo....- explicó otra de cabello café, muy rizado que salía del baño completamente arreglada. La pelirroja suspiró resignada.  
  
-Aparte, Amaia y yo descubrimos un útil método para levantarla en menos de 5 minutos, verdad Amaia?-dijo Belle con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
-=D Cierto Belle  
  
- ¬¬ Esto lo tengo que ver-dijo Lily dudando de la idea de sus compañeras.  
  
- ^^ a la de tres Amaia?  
  
-1...  
  
-2...  
  
-3!  
  
-HAN SUSPENDIDO LAS CLASES DEBIDO A LA NIEVE!!! HAN DESPEDIDO A FILCH!!!- gritaron Amaia y Belle al unísono al oído de Amanda. Ésta se levantó de un brinco con un brillo en los ojos.  
  
-*w* en serio?  
  
-XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD no  
  
- ¬O¬  
  
-XDDDDDDDDDD volviste a caer!!!!  
  
-XDDDDDDDDDD No lo creo!  
  
-XDDDDDDDDDD Me gustó su truco!  
  
-¬__________¬ púdranse con cariño! – exclamó cerrando de un portazo la puerta del baño.  
  
-^^ lo ves? –dijo Amaia feliz  
  
-^w^  
  
-Oigan, que clase toca primero? –preguntó una voz desde el baño  
  
-¬¬ llevas más de medio año aquí y aún no te aprendes los horarios?!?! -la reprendió Lily. (N/A: XD eso no es invento, a mi me pasa)  
  
-Toca......^^ Historia  
  
-*0* Genial! –exclamó Amanda desde el otro lado de la puerta.  
  
-o.o Desde cuando te emocionas por que toque Historia?  
  
-*-* desde que descubrí que me puedo dormir otra hora sin repercusiones! ^^ Gracias por no dormirte Lils!  
  
- ¬______________________________¬  
  
-^^U Te parece si te esperamos abajo Amanda?-preguntó Belle, recibiendo por respuesta a Amanda cantando, lo que significaba que ya se había metido a la ducha.  
  
-XDDD eso fue un si!-dijo Belle saliendo de la habitación con las chicas. Bajaron a la sala común y se encontraron a Sirius y Remus discutiendo y a James mirándolos divertido. Lily rodó los ojos y estaba dispuesta a seguir avanzando cuando recordó que James tenía su tarea.  
  
-Hey Potter! Mi tarea!-le gritó lily desde las escaleras. Sirius y Remus callaron y voltearon a ver a James. James se paró sin decir nada, subió al dormitorio de los chicos y bajó con muchos pergaminos.  
  
-Toma Evans.-dijo entregándole los trabajos y regresando a con Sirius y Remus, con una sonrisa maléfica en el rostro. Lily no le dio importancia y comenzó a checar los trabajos. Al parecer todo estaba en orden. Enrolló los pergaminos, los guardó en su mochila, y siguió avanzando junto con Belle y Amaia. Al salir de la habitación, James y Sirius estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
-XDDDDDD  
  
-XDDDDDDDD  
  
-u_u ésta vez si se pasaron.  
  
-Oh! Vamos Moony!!! Solo fue una inocente broma!  
  
-Una "inocente" broma que le costara una tarea, James!-le reprendió Remus.  
  
-Pero Moony!!-dije Padfoot poniéndole ojos de cachorrito (N/A: *------* ni quien se pueda resistir a ellos)  
  
-¬¬ No es gracioso Black.-dijo Remus viéndolo con ojos de reproche. Sirius y James se quedaron atónitos, ya que para que Remus los llamara por sus apellidos es que de verdad estaba enojado.  
  
-Moony! Ni que fuera para tanto.  
  
-Si lo es James....  
  
-Si! Claro! Por supuesto! A él si lo llamas por su nombre, verdad? Claro! T______T Como pude estar tan ciego todo este tiempo??? Tu! Tu, Remus J. Lupin! Tu! Tu me engañabas con James Potter!-dijo Sirius sentándose en el sillón y fingiendo estar llorando.  
  
-Remus! Como pudiste! Estabas con Sirius también! Oh Remus! Como fuiste capaz de engañarme con semejante esperpento!-dijo James siguiéndole el juego a Sirius y sentándose a su lado.  
  
- ¬¬ Oye! Como que esperpento?!?! –le reclamó Sirius dejando su falso llanto y viéndolo feo. Remus rodó los ojos al ver semejante actuación.  
  
-Háganme un favor si? Nunca, Jamás, se metan de actores por que se mueren de hambre.-les dijo Remus con una sonrisa.-Bajamos a desayunar?-agregó y los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza riendo.  
  
- ¬¬ Sigo ofendido por lo de esperpento.-comentó Sirius y recibió un zape por parte de James.  
  
-XDD Con que Black, Potter y Lupin, los más codiciados de Hogwarts tienen un triángulo amoroso, eh?-comentó una voz desde las escaleras.  
  
- Oye! Yo por que? T________T Que estos dos sean gays no me incumbe a mi!- dijo Remus ofendido a la chica de las escaleras. Ahora el zape fue doble y para Remus.  
  
-u_u Ahy Black! Y esto lo saben tus admiradoras? *---* ya veo la primera plana del periódico; "Black Y Potter Defraudan Admiradoras" y en la segunda página; "Black y Potter; Pareja sentimental" XDDDDDDD  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- ¬¬  
  
- XDDDD Ok, no comentaré nada..... –comenzó Amanda  
  
- ¬¬ Por tu seguridad, eso espero.  
  
- Hey! ¬¬ No me dejaron acabar! La frase era: "No contaré nada, siempre y cuando me digan que le hicieron a la tarea de Lily" ^-----^ Un trato justo, no creen?-terminó Amanda sonriendo complacida.  
  
- ¬__________________________________________¬  
  
-^^ Gracias Amanda! u_u A mi no me querían hacer caso.-le dijo Remus.  
  
-¬_____________¬ Le hicimos una broma.  
  
- ^^ Pusieron un contenido que solo ella pudiera ver, y que para los demás diga "Amo a Severus Snape" –recitó Remus  
  
-¬¬ Que bajo cayeron...... ^^ contrahechizo?  
  
-Desauseo u_ú –respondió James de mala gana. Amanda sonrió satisfecha y salió de la sala común.  
  
-¬¬ Lo que ganan por estar haciendo sus escenitas.-los reprendió Remus. Al final los tres bajaron a desayunar.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Hey Lils!! –gritó una chica que hiba entrando al Gran Comedor. La mencionada volteó a verla.  
  
-Si?  
  
-^^U Me prestas tu tarea?  
  
-o.o Aquí esta.-dijo dándole los pergaminos a Amanda desconcertada. Amanda murmuró el contrahechizo y se los devolvió. Lily la miró desconfiada pero al constatar que todo estaba en perfecto orden, los volvió a guardar en su mochila. Amanda se sentó a desayunar y comenzó a platicar con Belle. En tanto, Lily terminaba de desayunar.  
  
-Chicas, las veo en el aula? Se me olvidaron unas cosas en la sala común.- dijo Lily. Belle, Amaia y Amanda asintieron con la cabeza y Lily salió. Hiba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo al chocar con alguien.  
  
-@_@ Lo siento..... oh...... Lo siento Severus. –dijo con una sonrisa dándose cuenta de con quien había tropezado. Snape en vez de soltarle algún insulto como era normal, la miro sonrojado y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir corriendo de alli hacia las mazmorras.  
  
-O_O Algo le paso a ese.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
La clase de Historia de la Magia era siempre la misma. El profesor Binns hablando de algún tema con su monótona voz y un 80% de los alumnos durmiendo, un 19% platicando con otros o haciendo alguna otra cosa y un 1% prestando atención. Pero esta vez, ese 1% le estaba contando a sus amigas cierto incidente con un chico de Slytherin, por medio de un pedazo de pergamino.  
  
-La Tarea es para la próxima clase.-anunció el profesor Binns dando por terminada la clase. Los alumnos despertaron y salieron del salón bostezando.  
  
-xD Lils, creo que viste mal...-dijo Amanda riendose  
  
-xDD Nadie nunca ah visto a Snape sonreírle a alguien que no sea de su casa.....-agregó Belle  
  
-xDDY menos a una Gryffindor.....-terminó Amaia.  
  
- ¬¬ No estoy ciega. u_u Eso fue lo que vi.... o.o Actuaba muy raro.  
  
-xD lo que digas Lily... -le dijeron sus acompañantes a coro y la pelirroja las fulminó con la mirada.  
  
-;_;  
  
- o.o a ti que te pasa? –le preguntó Amaia a Amanda  
  
-;_; Que toca Pociones.....  
  
-o.o A ti te gusta Pociones-observó Lily.  
  
-;_; Claro que si, pero le quitaron lo bello a una poción desde que me pusieron con Black y Pettegrew...... T_____________T Hacen todo mal!  
  
-o.o Cierto! u_u No te quejes, a mi me tocó con Snape y Malfoy-dijo Belle lamentándose.  
  
-^0^ A nosotras no fue muy bien, cierto Lils?  
  
-^0^ Cierto Amaia!  
  
- ¬-¬ Claro, a ustedes las dejaron juntas..... ù_ú maldito viejo. –dijo Belle enojada.  
  
-ù_ú cierto...  
  
-^^  
  
-^^ Entramos? –dijo Lily burlona. Belle y Amanda la fulminaron con la mirada y se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas. A ambas ya las estaban esperando.  
  
-Muy bien, comiencen a preparar las pociones-anunció el profesor cuando entraba al aula.  
  
-u_ú Yo voy por las cosas-anunció Belle sin saludar a sus compañeros. Se paró y recogió los ingredientes lo más lento posible.  
  
-^^ Black, ve por los ingredientes-dijo Amanda a su compañero. Éste hizo una mueca y contesto;  
  
-Por que yo? Que vaya Peter.  
  
-¬¬ Por que yo lo digo y estas bajo mis órdenes. –respondió Amanda. Sirius maldijo por lo bajo y separó por ellos. Pensó que un pequeño incidente en pociones no estaría mal.....  
  
-^^ Aquí están los ingredientes.-anunció Sirius regresando a su mesa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Por que e lrepentino buen humor Sirius? –peguntó Peter en un susurro en lo que Amanda preparaba el caldero. Sirius recontó su idea, como había revuelto los ingredientes, y de la "pequeña explosión" que hiba a provocar que éstos estuvieran juntos en un solo caldero. Peter sonrió. (N/A: ¬¬ púdrete en el infierno rata asquerosa)  
  
-Black, puedes cortar las cabezas de escarabajo?  
  
-^^ Ya están cortadas Banks.  
  
-Bien, pásame 2.3 gramos. (N/A: o.o ni idea si de verdad se usen cantidades.... xD yo supongo que si) –dijo Amanda concentrada en lapoción. Sirius hizocomo que pesó las cabezas y se las pasó a Amanda. Todo transcurrió en completa calma, excepto por unas cuantas risitas por parte de Sirius y Peter. Al momento de agregar el último ingrediente a la pócima, el profesor llamó a Amanda.  
  
-Señorita Banks, sería tan amable de venir por favor?-dijo el profesor desde el otro lado del aula. Amanda no le dio importancia y dejó caer la cucharada de polvo que estaba preparando cuando se paró. Sirius y Peter, se miraron horrorizados.  
  
PUUUMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (N/A. XDDD Lo siento, no tengo imaginación)  
  
Se escuchó en un rincón del aula, que se llenó por completo de un líquido viscoso color morado y de humo.  
  
-Calma! Tranquilos todos! –gritó el profesor esparciendo el humo y llegando hasta el lugar de la explosión-Que diablos...?-dijo al ver a Peter viendo con horror a un chiquillo de no más de 5 años, de cabello negro azulado hasta los hombros, ojos azules, sonrisa pícara y mirada juguetona (N/A:¬¬ no en el mal sentido), algo bajito y unas ropas que le quedaban volando.- BLACK!?!?!?!?!?!?-vociferó el profesor. El pequeño hizo una mueca y se talló el oido.  
  
-Viejo guitón –dijo enojado. En eso, llegaron James, Remus, Lily, Belle, Amanda, y Amaia al lugar del incidente. James hizo una mueca de horror (xD ya que era el único que reconoció a Sirius), y los demás una de confusión.  
  
- Profesor, que pasó?-preguntó Remus.  
  
-Dios! No puedo creerlo! La poción..!!! Señor Pettegrew! Señorita Banks! Vengan conmigo!!!-gritó medio histérico. Meterlo miró con una cara de horror y lo siguió. Amanda lo miró escéptica preguntándose de donde había salido el mocoso y lo siguió. Llegaron frente a una gárgola, el profesor murmuró unas cosas y ésta se movió. Llegaron a una puerta la cual el profesor tocó como maniaco.  
  
-^^ Pase.-dijo la voz de Dumbledore desde el otro lado de la puerta. El profesor entró rápido y levantó al pequeño con mucha facilidad y lo puso en las narices de Dumbledore. Éste se aparto un poco para poder observarlo bien.  
  
-Vaya! ^^ No me digas que ya tienes un hijo!!!-exclamó Dumbledore feliz. EL profesor ignoró el comentario y dijo:  
  
-Esto ocurrió en un accidente! Este niño es Black! Sirius Black!-exclamó moviendo al niño de un lado al otro, el cual parecía mareado. Se escuchó el ruido de una quijada chocar contra el suelo detrás de ellos. Una vez que Amanda se recuperó de la impresión, se disculpó. El profesor(una vez ya calmado) le explicó con detalle todo al director.  
  
-Bueno, entonces fue la señorita Banks la responsable de la explosión?- preguntó Dumbledore con su usual sonrisa. Amanda tragó saliva y Meter asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza.-Ya veo..... ^^ Entonces creo que en vez de castigo se le asignará a ella el cuidado del joven Black en lo que encontramos antídoto....  
  
-QUE?!!?!?....... este....... quiero decir.......... T//////T No sería mejor detención???-preguntó Amanda sonrojada por su reacción.  
  
-^^ No lo creo. Aparte, alguien se tiene que encargar de él no?  
  
-^^ Hoda! Edes Santa?-preguntó Sirius inocentemente sentándose en las piernas de Dumbledore. Éste sonrió.  
  
-Dime, te has portado bien?  
  
-SI!!!!  
  
-No has hecho travesuras?  
  
-u.u La vetina se do medecía Santa.-dijo agachando la cabeza.  
  
-^////////////////////////////////////////////^ Profesor, no cree prudente que me lo lleve?-preguntó Amanda viendo el espectáculo que estaba apunto de montar Sirius.  
  
-^^ Creo que si. –dijo bajándolo de sus piernas y dándoselo a Amanda.  
  
-^^ Hoda!-dijo Sirius cuando salieron del despacho.  
  
- ¬¬ Hola. –respondió Amanda sin ganas.  
  
-^^ Como te damas?-preguntó curioso.  
  
-¬-¬ Amanda, Amanda Banks.  
  
-^^ Yo me damo Sidius! y tengo azi!-dijo levantando cuatro deditos. Amanda rodó los ojos y al doblar la esquina se encontró con un escuadrón esperándola. Estaban Lily, Belle, Amaia, James y Remus frente a ella. Las primeras fueron con ella y los últimos dos con el pequeño. Amanda les contó toda la historia en lo que Sirius esperaba sentado jugando con las agujetas de James.  
  
-xDDDD entonces tu lo cuidarás?-preguntó James partiéndose de la risa con Remus. Amanda asintió apesumbrada. La risa de James y Remus aumentó. Lily y compañía no decían nada.  
  
-Bueno, chicas, me acompañan?-preguntó Amanda sin hacer caso de las risas de Remus y James. Las tres asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
-¬¬ Tu también mocoso.-dijo refiriéndose a Sirius, que seguía entretenido con las agujetas de James.  
  
-¬.¬ Me llamo Sidius.-dijo poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola.  
  
-Y Que piensas hacer?-preguntó Lily para romper el silencio.  
  
-u_u Ni yo sé-respondió Amanda con un suspiro.  
  
-^^U Amanda..... Sirius no ésta.....-observó Belle.  
  
-o.o Que?..... Es cierto! Black!O-dijo regresando. Las demás la siguieron. Encontraron a Sirius sentado a la mitad del pasillo continuo tarareando una canción.  
  
- ¬¬ Se puede saber que haces?-preguntó Amanda a Sirius.  
  
-^^ Espedandote  
  
- ¬¬* Muevete.  
  
-Me cadgas?.-dijo Sirius extendiendo los cortos bracitos hacia Amanda.  
  
- ¬¬ Dame una buena razón para hacerlo.  
  
-^^ Etoy cansado-respondió con un bostezo. A Amanda no le quedó de otra y lo levantó bruscamente y retomando su camino antes de que terminara esa hora y los pasillos se abarrotaran de estudiantes. Lily y las demás la siguieron hasta la torre, donde para su fortuna, no había nadie.  
  
-Lo piensas llevar a todas las clases?-preguntó Lily  
  
-¬_¬ Tengo otra opción?  
  
-u_u buen punto.-respondió Lily sentándose en la cama más próxima en lo que las demás recogían sus libros para Transformaciones.  
  
-^^ Hoda!-le dijo Sirius sentándose a lado de Lily  
  
-^^ Hola-respondió esta de buen gana viendo al pequeño  
  
-^^ Como te damas?  
  
-^^ Lily, tu?  
  
-^^ Hoda lily, yo soy Siidus.  
  
-¬¬ Lily, mocoso, se mueven?  
  
-u_u No puedes negar que es tierno.-la reprendió Lily levantándose y ayudando a Sirius que casi se cae. Amanda rodó los ojos y siguió su camino. Cuando hiba saliendo de la torre sintió a alguien jalando de su pantalón. Volteó a ver y descubrió a Sirius.  
  
-¬¬ Que quieres?  
  
- ^^ Cargad tus libos -respondió inocentemente con dos libros cargando.  
  
-o.ô para que?  
  
-^^ Pod que mi nana me enseño que sempre tengo que ayudad a das niñas aunque no me guzten-respondió estirando la manita hacia los libros de Amanda. Amanda rodó los ojos (N/A: xD ya me gustó esto) y siguió caminando. Al minuto, llegaron al aula de Transformaciones. Para su suerte, Mcgonagall no había llegado. Amanda y compañía se sentaron en un rincón más alejado del aula, evitando las miradas curiosas de los alumnos de Slytherin con los que compartían clase. Mcgonagall no tardó mucho en llegar.  
  
-o.o Eza veja quen es?-preguntó Sirius.  
  
- ¬¬ Señorita Banks, se puede saber que hace ese niño aquí?-preguntó la profesora disgustada por el comentario.  
  
-^^U Ehm.....Profesora....-comenzó y se paró a explicarle para que nadie escuchara.-^^U vera.... Ocurrió un accidente en Pociones y ese niño es Black.  
  
- o_o Black? Sirius Black?-preguntó la profesora anonadada. Amanda asintió con la cabeza. –u_ú Supongo que no hay más remedio que dejarlo aquí.... Pero manténgalo callado, ok?  
  
-^^ Gracias.-respondió Amanda y volvió a su asiento. Se dirigió a sirius.- ¬¬ Ya oíste? Tienes que estar callado.  
  
-o.o Po que?-preguntó Sirius sin bajar la voz.  
  
-Shhh!! –exclamó Amanda tapándole la mano con la boca. -¬¬ Por que la profesora lo dice.  
  
-o.o Eza veja ez la pofesoda?  
  
-¬¬ si, ahora, cállate. –concluyó. La profesora Mcgonagall comenzó a explicar su clase.  
  
-T__T Abanda! Etoy abudido.-dijo Sirius jalándole la túnica a Amanda. Esta solo le hizo una señal para que se callara. Sirius le sacó la lengua y cruzó los brazos. Le echó un vistazo al aula. Sonrió maquiavélicamente y se bajó de la silla sin que nadie lo notara.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*0* Por fin un capi que me guta!!! Mi Sirius es una amor!!!!! (como grande y como chico! xD) *----------------------------* me enamoré aún más de el!!!!  
  
T___________T creo que se por que tardo tanto en actualizar! xD para q me dejen mas reviews! ;_; Solo recibí dos.... ^^ que de cualquier forma contestaré:  
  
Hilmania (animes99@hotmail.com) : ^0^ que bueno que te gusto!!!! :D aquí tienes lo siguiente!!!!!!  
  
luciana (leyla1513@msn.com): ^0^ ohaio!!! Q tal? xD q bueno uqe te gustó! *- ---* a mi tambien! Vivan los Merodeadores! ¬¬ menos la rata. ^^ Para lo de Lils me basé en una amiga xD. ^^ Aquí esta el siguiente capi que lo que te mande te gusto! Espero que lo demás tambien!!  
  
^^ Ok, espero que este capitlo les halla gustado.  
  
^^ Chaooo  
  
Atte:  
  
Am@nd@ Black  
  
P.D. T_______T Compadezcanse y dejenme un r/r, SI???? 


	6. Capataz Convertida En Niñera

> NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¬¬ Disculpen por tardar en actualizar TAAAAANTOOOOO (de hecho este capi ya lo tenia hace mucho) pero es que cuando hiba a sabir el capi me di cuanta de que ff.net no te ponía varios de los caracteres que representan las caritas en mi historia... ¬¬ y los tuve que reemplazar MUCHOS DE LOS CARACTERES Aquí es van aclaraciones para que entiendan bien  
  
# - asterisco
> 
> / - la carita que es como este signo () pero con el pikito hacia arriba
> 
> . - cuando es en una cara, significa el guión bajo.
> 
> x - Arroba ¬¬ ya que ese tampoco lo pone  
  
#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-##-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#  
  
DE VUELTA A LA INFANCIA  
  
CAP. 6  
  
CAPATAZ CONVERTIDA EN NIÑERA  
  
-T.T Abanda! Etoy abudido.-dijo Sirius jalándole la túnica a Amanda. Esta solo le hizo una señal para que se callara. Sirius le sacó la lengua y cruzó los brazos. Le echó un vistazo al aula. Sonrió maquiavélicamente y se bajó de la silla sin que nadie lo notara. Comenzó a caminar torpemente por entre las bancas. Como la profesora Mcgonagall estaba explicando un tema que vendría en los T.I.M.O.S., nadie notó la pequeña escapada de Sirius. Llegó hasta la fila de los Slytherin.  
  
-A ved...... Que tenmoz pod aquí....-se dijo a si mismo en un susurro inaudible en lo que veía a un chico de aire arrogante, recargado en la silla y con el cabello rubio, peinado para atrás, que estaba junto a otro que estaba en la misma posición, pero este tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, bastante grasoso, y piel cetrina. Sirius frunció el entrecejo. Definitivamente, esos tipos no se veían simpáticos. Su inocente mentecita planeó algo en cuestión de segundos. Observó a su alrededor. Encontró un objeto pequeño y punzante cerca de el.  
  
-Ezto sedá utid.-dijo sonriente. Lo cogió y cerró los ojos. Pensó intensamente en dos de esos objetos y abrió los ojos. En sus manitas ya estaban dos objetos idénticos. Sonrió. Tenía esa extraña habilidad desde que tenía memoria. Cogió uno en cada mano alegremente. Se acercó hacia donde estaban los sujetos desagradables sentados. Se acercó a la parte que estaba sin respaldo (xD Entiéndase por donde muestran "sus atributos") y............  
  
-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –se escuchó fuertemente un grito de dos personas en un lugar de adelante. Sirius reprimió una carcajada y se fue gateando por debajo de los asientos rápidamente. Llegó a lado de Amanda en cuestión de segundos.  
  
-Señor Malfoy! Señor Snape! Se puede saber el motivo por el cual interrumpieron mi clase?!?!?-gritó Mcgonagall enojada por el revuelo que se había armado; Snape y Malfoy intentaban encontrar al culpable en lo que se frotaban el lugar agujereado. Su pandilla se había levantado y les estaba ayudando a buscar al responsable. Varios alumnos habían aprovechado y habían comenzado a platicar con el que tenían a lado. También había varios (un 90%) Gryffindors que habían visto la broma (y no planeaban decir nada) y se estaban desatornillando de la risa en sus asientos.  
  
-Eso estuvo genial Sirius.-le susurró Lily a Sirius en el oído. Él sonrió inocentemente. Las demás se estabas muriendo de la risa.  
  
-50 puntos menos a Slytherin por este desastre!!!.-gritó Mcgonagall histérica.  
  
-QUE? Pero profesora! –le reclamó Lucius.  
  
-Nosotros no hicimos nada!!!!-gritó Snape por encima del abucheo de los Slytherin y los silbidos de los Gryffindor.  
  
-Todo el alboroto causado es suficiente! – gritó- SILENCIO! –agregó y todos callaron al instante, aunque aún se escuchaban unas risitas disimuladas.- Mucho mejor. Ahora, como les hiba diciendo...-dijo mucho más calmada, pero fue interrumpida por cierto "agujereado"  
  
-Pero Profesora! No le puede bajar puntos a Slytherin!.-alzó la voz Snape. Mcgonagall alzó una ceja.  
  
-Tengo toda la autoridad para hacerlo Señor Snape. Ahora, si no quiere que sean más le recomiendo que se siente y se calle.-agregó irritada y continuó su clase, a la que no le quedaban más de 10 minutos. Lily prestó atención, aunque veces recordaba el hermoso incidente, Amanda garabateando cosas en la esquina de su pergamino, y Belle y Amaia platicando por medio de un pedazo de pergamino. Sirius estuvo viendo las increíbles transformaciones que hacía "la vieja". Cuando tocaron el timbre todos comenzaron a platicar de nuevo y a dirigirse al comedor. Sirius fue con Amanda y compañía.  
  
-Abanda....-dijo Sirius jalándole la túnica.  
  
-Si?-respondió de buena gana. No habría que negar que el incidente en Transformaciones le había alegrado el día.  
  
-#-# Quedo apender a haced lo que hizo la veja.-dijo entusiasmado.  
  
-Ya lo harás. Ahora vamos a comer por que muero de hambre.-dijo jalando a Sirius entre los estudiantes que llegaban al comedor. A Sirius se le iluminó la sonrisa.  
  
-¬¬ Tragona.-le dijo Lily en son de regaño.-Acabas de desayunar y ya quieres comer?!?!  
  
-/w/ Correcto Lily Hittler!-le respondió haciendo saludo de soldado. Lily le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro y siguieron avanzando. Se sentaron a lado de James, Remus y la rata.  
  
-/./ Mis felicitaciones por la excelente broma de Transformaciones, mi estimado Padfoot!.-dijo James extendiéndole una mano en cuanto vio al pequeño llegar. Sirius tomó la mano de James contento, y, aunque no le había quedado muy claro por que le había dicho Padfoot, le había agradado el nombre. Sirius, con mucho trabajo, se sentó entre James y Lily.  
  
-Sirius...-llamó gentilmente Amaia.  
  
-Zi? –respondió Sirius girando la cabeza hacia donde estaba Amaia (del otro lado de Lily).  
  
-Estas conciente de que haces mal trío sentado allí?-siguió Belle, esquivando los golpes de Lily. Sirius sonrió divertido.  
  
-/w/ Ustedes son nobios?-preguntó inocentemente. Lily y James lo fulminaron con la mirada. Sirius agachó la cabeza sentido.  
  
-xD No te aflijas Sirius, siempre reaccionan así cuando alguien se los pregunta, pero en el fondo ambos saben que es verdad.-intervino Amanda que estaba platicando con Remus. Sirius volvió a levantar la cabeza contento.  
  
-Azi que...... /w/ Zon nobios? –dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Luego agregó viendo a James, posiblemente con la idea de que Lily no los escuchaba.- Mida, eia ez bonita.... peo padece que tene muy mal humod. Apadte de que padece sed buena con la vadita... Edes bueno con la vadita?-preguntó sin hacer caso a que Lily estaba a un paso de sacar humo por las orejas y espuma por la boca. James, entre carcajadas, logró asentir con la cabeza.- Ezo ez bueno, pod que si te cazas con eia, en un ataque de mal humod, te puede volad la cabeza. Luego, si van a tened hijos, pocuda que tengan su cabeio y no el tuyo. –dijo señalando a Lily, que fue a la que le tocó estallar en carcajadas.- Tamben sus ojos son bonitoz. Mientas no saque su mad humod el pobesito bebé, todos van a estad bem. –las carcajadas cesaron.- Y zi se van a casad, apudense po que aquí no hay nadie de mi edad pada jugad. –finalizó Sirius. Todos los que habían escuchado su discurso estaban riendo, incluso Lily. La comida resultó ser algo agitada entre los comentarios cómicos e inocentes de Sirius, las docenas de chicas que se acercaban curiosas a Sirius y que Amanda no tardaba mucho en correr, los chicos que se acercaban a felicitar a Sirius por la broma (N/A: xD Vaya que el chiquito tiene pegue eh?) y los comentarios agresivos de los Slytherin. Al terminar, se dirigieron a Encantamientos.  
  
-Sirius, muevete.-le dijo Amanda ya que Sirius se había quedando contando chistes sin sentido a James y a Remus. Sirius sonrió por que lo habían llamado por su nombre, se despidió y siguió a Amanda y compañía.  
  
-Esta clase te gustará Sirius. –le dijo Amaia.  
  
-Zi? Pod que??? –le respondió con una tierna sonrisa.  
  
-Vas a levitar cosas, y hacer hechizos muy útiles.  
  
-¬-¬ Como el que se usa para callar a la gente, verdad Amaia?-le recordó en un tono rencoroso Belle.  
  
-u.u Ya te pedí perdón!!! ¬.¬ No fue mi culpa que Potter tirara a Lils encima de mi y el hechizo te pegara a ti.... xD y te callara por tiempo indefinido! –terminó con una carcajada por parte de todas. Belle le sacó la lengua y abrió la puerta, cediendo el paso. El profesor Flitwick ya estaba dentro, esperando que el resto de sus alumnos entraran. Amanda le fue a explicar lo de Sirius antes de que hubiera más gente. Se sentaron en los asientos más alejados, en contra de la petición de Lily. Frente de ellos había, en frascos de cristal, tarántulas de un tamaño considerable. Lily retrocedió involuntariamente, en cambio, a Sirius pareció agradarle la idea.  
  
-T. T Por que, de todos los insectos existentes, tuvo que escoger arañas?!?!?! –dijo Lily mirándolas aterrorizada.  
  
-De hecho, Lils, son tarántulas. –explicó Belle.  
  
-T.T  
  
-No te guztan Lily? –preguntó Sirius, que ya había agarrado un frasco.  
  
-T.T Las odio!!!! –respondió alejándose de Sirius. Pronto, tuvieron que sentarse, ya que Flitwick exigió silencio.  
  
-Hoy veremos el hechizo duplicador, el separador y el reconstructor. –explicó. –El primero puede ser usado en toda clase de objetos, incluso personas, pero éstas saldrán inanimadas, como si fueran estatuas. El separador solo es recomendable en objetos y animales pequeños, ya que separa cada una de sus partes, o las que se indiquen en el hechizo. Y el último únicamente en objetos o insectos, ya que reconstruye lo que el hechizo separador hizo. Comiencen a trabajar. –terminó. Lily, lo más lejos posible de las arañas, Belle, Amaia y Amanda comenzaron a trabajar.  
  
-Puedo sacad una adañita? –preguntó Sirius con la sonrisa más inocente que encontró. Belle cogió un frasco de la silla de a lado y se lo dio a Sirius.  
  
-Esa?  
  
- #-# Zi, asias. –respondió Sirius sonriendo. Se sentó a lado de Lily. Abrió el frasco con cuidado y agarró a la araña con delicadeza. Lily se alejó.  
  
-Duplicae! –dijo Amaia y apareció una copia exacta de la araña, solo que no se movía.  
  
-Io puedo haced eso sin vadita! –le canturreó Sirius a Amaia en tono burlón. Amaia alzó una ceja incrédula. Sirius tomó la tarántula entre sus manos con cuidado de que no se moviera mucho, cerró los ojos y pensó en dos tarántulas. Abrió los ojos y ya había dos arañas en su mano, ambas con movimiento y todo. Las chicas, que lo habían estado observando, quedaron impresionadas.  
  
-O.O  
  
-O.O  
  
-.-.  
  
-Como es que un mocoso de tu edad puede hacer eso sin varita?!?!-preguntó Amanda anonadada.  
  
-No sabo. o.o Pudo haced eso dezde que tengo memodia.-respondió Sirius orgulloso. Las chicas, aún anonadadas, volvieron a su trabajo, en lo que Sirius seguía multiplicando arañas. A todas se les facilitaron los hechizos, excepto a Lily, que en su nerviosismo, terminaba matando a las arañas por algún hechizo o clavándoles la varita.  
  
-Em..... Lily.....-llamó suavemente Belle. Lily volteó a verla desesperada.  
  
-Si???  
  
-Em.... como decirlo....-se preguntó Belle nerviosa, pero fue interrumpida por Sirius.  
  
-TENES UNA ADAÑA EN LA ESPALDA!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó Sirius señalando el cuello de Lily. A ésta se le fue el color de golpe y soltó un grito. Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a gritar "Quítenmela!" repetidamente, histérica. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral por parte de los demás alumnos y Flitwick, para ver de donde habían venido tales gritos. El escenario era éste; Lily dando gritos y saltos como histérica agitando los brazos y lanzando diferentes hechizos (no había soltado la varita) al aire, Belle, Amaia y Amanda intentando acercarse sin que les sacara un ojo, y Sirius sentado en una silla moviendo las piernas (que no tocaban el suelo) y viendo a Lily despreocupadamente con aire divertido. Belle recordó de pronto que eran brujas (xDDD) y le puso un hechizo paralizante que le dio a Lily, que a pesar de eso seguía gritando histérica. Le quitaron la araña de encima y fue cuando el salón reaccionó; estallando en carcajadas. Lily se sonrojó al máximo y le quitaron el hechizo. El profesor Flitwick les perdono, debido a la aracnofobia de Lily, pero este recuerdo se quedaría en la mente de Sirius por mucho tiempo. Salieron de allí y decidieron faltar a las siguientes clases. Inventarían alguna enfermedad rara para excusarse.  
  
-x.x Este día ha sido espantoso...-comenzó Amanda tumbándose en su cama en la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-xx vergonzoso....-le siguió Lily que aun recordaba el incidente.  
  
-x.x Cansado....-continuó Belle. Amaia parecía la única que seguía con una sonrisa.  
  
-interesante....-dijo sonriendo Amaia.  
  
-#------# Y mu divetido!!!!!-terminó Sirius saltando a una cama vacía, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lily y Amanda (principalmente) lo fulminaron con la mirada.  
  
-UUU Que hize ahoda?-preguntó apenado. Lily Y Amanda desviaron la mirada y volvieron a descansar. Sirius fue hasta la cama de Lily (que ya estaba medio dormida) y le abrió los parpados.- Hoda? Queres jugad conmigo? Hoda?-dijo Sirius viendo interesado los hermosos ojos verdes de Lily. Lily solo se volteó, dándole la espalda a Sirius. Sirius resopló enojado y fue hacia la cama de Amanda.  
  
- ¬¬ Ni se te ocurra mocoso! .-le dijo volteando a verlo súbitamente. Sirius suspiró resignado, cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-T.T Sidius abudido!.-dijo zarandeando a Amanda, que ya estaba profundamente dormida.  
  
-U Sirius, dudo que se despierten. –le dijo Belle. Sirius se entristeció.  
  
-/w/ Que te parece si hacemos tu cama??? –preguntó Amaia intentando distraer a Sirius. A éste se le ilumino la cara.  
  
-Ziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!.-exclamó saltando a una cama que estaba vacía. –La kero....La kero muy gande....y....y azul......que conbime con mis ojoz..... y muy bonita..... y.......y..... y que ete a ente la de Lily y la de Abanda..... y.... y..... o.o y yap.-terminó emocionado.  
  
-Oki.... –le dijo Belle y agitó su varita. Entre las camas de Lily y Amanda apareció una cama algo grande, con colchas de diferentes tonos azules, una almohada muy voluminosa, y colchón de agua (N/A: T..T Yo kero una asi!!!). Amaia y Belle sonrieron satisfechas. Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja y de un salto llegó a su cama.  
  
-Gasias!!!!! Etá muy bonita!!!!-dijo bajándose de ella y dándoles un abrazo.  
  
-T.T Pero que tierno!!!! –exclamó Amaia  
  
-T.T Por que cambiaste Sirius? .-dijo Belle desdichada.  
  
-o.o Canbie? Pod que? A que? –preguntó Sirius confundido. Amaia le dio un codazo en las costillas a Belle, indicándole que no debía decirle nada de la transformación.  
  
-Belle delira Sirius.  
  
- ¬¬#  
  
-o.o No entendi......  
  
-U Que bueno...  
  
-¬¬ Mis costillas, salvaje –le reclamó Belle frotándose el lugar adolorido. Sirius alzó los hombros como para decir que no le daba mucha importancia y fue hacia la cama de Amanda, a la que le saltó encima, sacándole el aire.  
  
-O Quítate de encima!!!!! –vociferó Amanda muy molesta. Sirius puso cara de espanto y no tardó mas de 5 segundos en obedecer, sin embargo, después sonrió.  
  
-/./ Mida mi cama!!! –dijo ando saltitos y señalando su cama.  
  
-¬¬ Muy bien, cual de ustedes dos es responsable de esto?!?!?! –preguntó Amanda a Belle y Amaia, señalando la enorme cama.  
  
-Que lindo techo verdad Belle???  
  
- #0# Si!!! tantos años aquí y nunca me había dado cuenta lo lindo que es.  
  
-¬¬#  
  
-#----# Podría pasar horas contemplándolo...  
  
-#----# No eres la única Amaia.  
  
-¬¬#####  
  
-#---# A que es lindo? ###embobada viendo el techo sin chiste###  
  
-#---# "Lindo" es decir poco....  
  
-.###  
  
-#----# ##suspiro##  
  
-#---# Me pregunto por que es tan lindo...  
  
-Quien fue, Sirius? =D  
  
-Belle!!!-dijo abrazándola.  
  
-¬O¬ Arabella Figg!!! ¬¬ se puede saber que hizo para que lo convinieran tanto??????  
  
-o.o Ser lindo y tierno?  
  
-¬.¬ Ah pasado menos de un día con nosotras y ya te gusta!?!?! ¬¬ Asalta- cunas!!!!  
  
-¬¬ No me gusta.... es que....-comenzó Belle  
  
- #-# Es muy lindo!!! –intervino Amaia (N/A: xD imagínensela como cuando en Anime algun personaje ve algo encantado)  
  
- -.-UUU Dios......  
  
-#-# Me da puedo quedad???? Zi??? Pod favooooddd!!!!-exclamó Sirius jalándole la túnica a Amanda.  
  
-¬¬ Bien. Pero cualquier catástrofe, ustedes van a ser las responsables, oyeron?  
  
-#-# asias.  
  
-si-exclamaron al mismo tiempo Belle y Amaia. Amanda suspiró resignada y fue hacia su baúl, al ver imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Rebuscó entre las cosas y sacó unas pequeñas trompetitas.  
  
-x) Quieren despertar a Lils?-exclamó y le pasó una trompetita a cada quien. Sirius corrió a lado del oído de Lils. Tomó una bocanada de aire y sopló.  
  
-AAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!! –gritó Lily llevándose una mano al oído por inercia y levantándose de un salto de la cama.- SIRIUS ORI"N BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó aún con la mano en el oído. Sirius puso cara de perrito regañado (N/A: como cuando les gritas y te pelando los ojos, las orejas para atrás y cola entre las patas xDDD) y dio un paso hacia atrás. Lily instantáneamente se calmó.  
  
-o.o Anota eso; Lily se calma con un gesto dulce/enternecedor/o que dé lástima. –le dijo Belle a Amaia viendo con los ojos como platos la escena. Amaia sacó un pergamino de quien-sabe-donde y comenzó a tomar notas rápidamente.  
  
-o-o Esto está de película. –dijo Amanda y sacó una video cámara muggle del mismo lugar del que Amaia había sacado el pergamino (xD) y comenzó a grabar el enternecedor momento. (N/A: XDDD momento Kodak).  
  
-Lily enojada con Sidius????? –preguntó el infante notablemente arrepentido. Lily suspiró.  
  
-u.u Lo siento. Lily no está enojada con Sirius .-admitió.  
  
-O.O ###Amanda hace un "close up" xD###  
  
-O.O ###Amaia no les quita los ojos de encima y sigue escribiendo###  
  
-O.O ###La quijada de Belle choca contra el piso.###  
  
-Lily!!! ###Sirius corre a abrazar a Lily que lo recibe con los brazos abiertos.  
  
(N/A: ¬¬ esto ya se puso cursi, le cortamos aki, mejor)  
  
#########################  
  
-xD Yo opino que estuvo genial!!!! (James)  
  
-u.u Se puede meter en serios problemas. (Remus)  
  
-Vamos Moony!!! Si no se metía en problemas a esta edad.... xD a los cuatro debe de ser pan comido. (James)  
  
-¬¬ Pueden acusar a los maestros de favoritismo James. (Remus)  
  
-Vamos, Moony, tienes que admitir que estuvo muy buena. (¬¬ la rata)  
  
-¬¬ Tu no lo apoyes Wormtail. (Remus)  
  
-u.u Vale, me callo. (N/A: ¬¬ Si, cierra el hocico!!! U Creo que se entiende quien es, no?... esto lo puse así por que creo que se entiende quien habla)  
  
-#-# Oigan..... saben algo?!?!? (James)  
  
-yo sé muchas cosas, por que lo preguntas? (Remus)  
  
-¬¬ Que gracioso Moony. #-# Estaba pensando que Padfoot nos podría facilitar el entrar al dormitorio de las chicas!!! (James)  
  
-¬¬ Ni se te ocurra Prongs. (Remus)  
  
-o.o A que??? (¬¬ la rata)  
  
-#-# Piensalo Moony!!! ##con mirada pícara## Podrías ver a Belle.... (James)  
  
-¬¬ Me rehuso.  
  
-x.x Me liaron (¬¬ la rata)  
  
-##con cara de borreguito a medio morir## Por favor!!! Moony!!! T.T Será mi única oportunidad de ver a Lily así..... T.T Si??? (James)  
  
-ù0ú Vale, pero te juro que si nos descubren, te mueres, oíste?!?! (Remus)  
  
-#0# Te adoro Moony!!!! ##se le lanza al cuello, tumbándolo##  
  
-x.x Y lo bueno es que me quieres......  
  
#########################  
  
/0/ ohaioooo!!!! Que les pareció este capi? A mi no me gustó mucho pero bueh.... en el próximo planeo hacer un flash back para que vean como mi lindo Prongsie se le declaró a Lils... #---# Para todxs los amantes de la pareja Lily/James (U me incluyo en ellos). Y Prongsie escuchara.... Y contará su versión... xD me divertiré haciéndolo. A continuación contesto sus r/r:  
  
luna.wood: /0/ Si!! Arriba los merodeadores!!! xD Es que es amor apache.... /./ MUY en el fondo (pero MUY, MUY en el fondo) Lily y James se kieren. ojala y te guste este capi.  
  
herms malfoy: #--# Gracias!!! xD Creo que se va a meter en demasiadas trastadas de aquí en adelante..... espero que te gusten!  
  
Agus y Moony: Qui onda!! #---# seamos sinceras; quien no se moriría por el?? Espero que este capi les guste!!!  
  
BBOO: Gracias! Aquí tienes!!! :D  
  
Kurogane: xDDD SI!!! o.o imagínate la cara de las pobres admiradoras!!! x) Pobre Lils... En el proximo capi pondré tu idea del flash back!!! #0# Gracias por ella!! espero que te guste este capi.  
  
Sakura de Pendragon: /0/ Gracias!!! #---# Aquí ta la continuación! (#---# vale, yo kero a Sirius!!!..... xDD que buen amigo es James, eh??.... o.o Creo que Moony sufrió con eso... xD pobres admiradoras XDDDD) Ojalá y te gsute este capi!!  
  
Ya termine..... o.o así que me voy.  
  
CIAO!!!! (#----# dejad reviews.... dejad reviews!! xD si lo hacen, se los agradecería)  
  
ATTE:  
  
AMxNDx BLACK   
  
Miembro Orgullosa de la orden Siriusiana (Sirius volverá!!!)


	7. ¿Club De Fans y Diarios?

Nota: Ver la P.D. del final si quieren entenderle a las "caritas"

* * *

-xD Yo opino que estuvo genial!!!! (James)

-u.u Se puede meter en serios problemas. (Remus)

-Vamos Moony!!! Si no se metía en problemas a esta edad…. xD a los cuatro debe de ser pan comido. (James)

-77 Pueden acusar a los maestros de favoritismo James. (Remus)

- Vamos, Moony, tienes que admitir que estuvo muy buena. (77 la rata)

-77 Tu no lo apoyes Wormtail. (Remus)

-u.u Vale, me callo. (N/A: 77 Si, cierra el hocico!!! U Creo que se entiende quien es, no?... esto lo puse así por que creo que se entiende quien habla)

-#-# Oigan….. saben algo?!?!? (James)

- yo sé muchas cosas, por que lo preguntas? (Remus)

-77 Que gracioso Moony. #-# Estaba pensando que Padfoot nos podría facilitar el entrar al dormitorio de las chicas!!! (James)

-77 Ni se te ocurra Prongs. (Remus)

-o-o A que??? (77 la rata)

-#-# Piénsalo Moony!!! ##con mirada pícara## Podrías ver a Belle…. (James)

-77 Me rehúso.

-&.& Me liaron (77 la rata)

-##con cara de borreguito a medio morir## Por favor!!! Moony!!! T...T Será mi única oportunidad de ver a Lily… #-# así….. T.........T Si??? (James)

-ù.ú Vale, pero te juro que si nos descubren, te mueres, oíste?!?! (Remus)

-#0# Te adoro Moony!!!! ##se le lanza al cuello, tumbándolo##

-&.& Y lo bueno es que me quieres……

* * *

DE VUELTA A LA INFANCIA

CAP. 7

¿Club De Fans y Diarios?

-#0# CHICAS!!!!! ALLÍ ESTAAAA!!!!!!!.-se escuchó como estruendo en el pasillo. Lily, Amanda, Amaia y Belle se quedaron de piedra y se giraron; lo último que vieron antes de salir disparadas con Sirius siendo arrastrado fue a más de la mitad de las chicas de Howgarts corriendo en manada contra ellas, con libretas, lapiceros, regalos y todo tipo de cosas en la mano. Todas, sin excepción alguna, llevaban una pequeña insignia que decía "Sirius Black, te amamos" con una foto de sirius sonriendo y guiñando un ojo como fondo. Salieron disparadas de ahí apenas vieron de quienes se trataban. Amanda jaló a Lily, que tenía agarrado a Sirius, que hiba agarrado de Amaia, que tenía agarrada a Belle, a un pasadizo que tenían cruzando una esquina, para su suerte. Desde dentro observaron como pasaban las chicas desde Primer hasta séptimo curso frente de ellas.

-Que… que eran esas???-preguntó Amaia.

-El Club de fans de este mocoso. –respondió Amanda señalando con la mirada a Sirius.

-o.o own……

-o.o No hay moros en la costa. n.n Vamonos.

-n.n Vale….. 77 y con que nos vuelvan a perseguir me voy contra ti, oíste?

-T.T Pod que conta mi???

-77 Por que son tus fans, no mías.

-#-# No tengo la culpa de sed idesistibe.

-77U Supéralo…

-n,nU Nos vamos?

-nOn Seeehhhh-respondió y las chicas salieron directo a la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez llegaron se encontraron con sala común desierta, excepto por James y Remus, que hacían deberes.

-non Hola

-#0# Jamsie!!!

-&.& Hola Sirius….. –alcanzó a responder el chico de gafas cuando sirius lo vio y salto hacia el colgándose de su cuello.

- Por que regresan tan pronto? –preguntó amablemente Remus.

-7.7 Por que las fans del mocoso nos atraparon a la mitad.

-o.o own….

-o.O Y como es que sigues viva Banks?

-o.o Por que no habría de estar viva?.-preguntó Lily con interés.

-o.o Por que todo su club de fans la odia, mas de la mitad la querría ver muerta, y le han pedido un sin número de veces a Dumbledore que las deje a cargo de Sirius a ellas?

-o.o En serio?

-7w7 Que se atrevan a tocarme y no salen vivas! #-#

- .-. Asusta

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

-7.7 Que no

-7..7 Que si

-TwT Ya cállense y déjenme estudiar!!!!

-o.o Amargada

-707 Creo que tu tambien estarías amargada si te hicieran falta deberes para mañana y dos mocosas infantiles estuvieran discutiendo de un asunto sin importancia ò..ó

-77 Escuchaste como nos llamaron Amaia?

-77 Sep, la Madura Evans nos llamó infantiles Mandy…

-77 Creo que merece un castigo….

-77 Seh…

-o.o esto va a estar feo…

-7O7 Ni se les ocurra!!!

-7w7 Amanda, te cedo el honor….

-7w7 Ñuju…-exclamó Amanda antes de lanzarse encima de Lily, seguida por Amaia.

-&O& Belle, quítamelas de encima!!!

-o.o Nah, para que me toque a mi? 77 No, gracias!

-TOT Ayuda!!!

#/#/#/#/#/#/##/#/Al día siguiente#/#/##/#/#/#/#/#/

Reinaba la paz en la torre de Gryffindor. Todos sus residentes dormían plácidamente… exceptuando a uno. Un pequeño de cuatro años, que estaba en el cuarto de chicas de quinto curso. Iba de aquí para allá en la alcoba, sin la mas mínima gota de sueño. Como no tenía nada que hacer, comenzó a inspeccionar los baúles ahí presentes. Al principio descubrió unos pequeños libritos de diferentes colores, con la palabra "Diario" en la portada de cada uno; encontró uno en cada baúl. Encontró información bastante entretenida y fotos muy graciosas. Pero ya que había visto y leído todos, se aburrió un poco, así que decidió despertar a sus "tutoras".

-Abandaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….

-Mñnfcz…

-Veeeeeeeeeeeeel…….

-….

-Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil…..

-Aghfcvzñ……

-Amayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…….

-ghtbu………….

-TOT Narie kede a Sidius?!?!

-…….

-7.7 Eto dekiede formas mas dasticas… -susurró Sirius,y fue al bañul de Amanda a sacar varias trompetitas, escogió la mas grande y se dirigió al centro de la habitación. Tomó todo el aire que sus pequeños pulmones le permitieron y comenzó a soplar. (N/A: xD por que a eso no se le puede llamar tocar, verdad?)

-&.& Por Merlín, que es eso?!?!-farulló Belle medio dormida, en lo que Sirius seguía "tocando"

-&O& Cállenlo!!! –dijo Lily intentando taparse los oídos.

-&..& Sirius, son las cuatro de la madrugada, DUÉRMETE!!!.-fueron reclamado una a una, exceptuando Amanda, que seguía soñando tranquilamente desparramada en su cama. Sirius se dirigió a ella y tocó con todas sus fuerzas. Esta no se inmutó.

-T.T Po que Abando no ze dezpieta? . Quiedo Jugar!!!

-&.& Sirius, que Amanda se despierte a esta hora, es tan posible como que Lily compre una tarántula de mascota, no insistas.

- . puaj puaj puaj puaj!

-o.o Ah… T.T Peo io la kero despedtad…

-&.& duermete...

-T.T peo no tengo zueño!!... o.o apate zus baúlez zon un poco abudidos… Lo único weno eran los diadios peo ya loz leí, azi ke….

-òOó QUE TU HICISTE QUE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!. –gritaron las 3 a coro, levantándose de un salto.

-o.o…

-òOó Yo te mato…-exclamó Lily furiosa.

-T.T Po que? Io zoy ninio bueno…

-Chicas… hay que manejar esto con delicadeza… Muy bien mocoso del demonio, que leíste? ùOú –preguntó Amaia con rabia contenida.

-o.o Puez…. nOn En el tuio vi fotos de un tad… o.o Tigoty

-XDDDDD Tigoty!!! xDD

-ÙOÚ Es "Diggory" mocoso…

-o.o ezo… eto… en el de Lil vi… o.o…. Ah ti, n.n Mutas fotos de mi companedo Dames con codazones!!

-.. Cállate mocoso, han de haber sido ilusiones tuyas!!!

-XDDDD Que romántica me saliste Lils!!!!

-.. Tu, callada!

-XD vale…. XDDDDDD

-o.o Y de Vel….n.n Mutas fotos de Demus!!! o.o Con codazones flechadoz….

-XDDDDDDD Es que soy la unica "no cursi"??-preguntó Amaia partiéndose de la risa.

-7.7 Tu callada, Tigoty! XD

-77…

- D Y Amanda, Sirius?

-o.o Puez… #-# De mi!!! o.o peo creo que es po que la molezto mucho… #-# zoy genial.

-7w7 Y no había fotos de un tipo arrogante que se parecía a ti, solo que mas grande?

-o.o ti…

-XDDDD Muajajajajaja

-XDDDDD Quien lo hubiera pensado….

-XDDDD Todos?

-xDDDDD Seh…

-o.o am?

-XDD Nada, Sirius, nada.

-Hay que levantarla…

-Y molestarla…

-MUCHO….

-Muajajajajaja!!!.-se rieron las tres maquiavélicamente en lo que iban a la cama de Amanda.

-Que se les hace bueno, chicas?

-non Almohadas?

-Sehhhh…

-3…

-2….

-1..….

-ARRIBA AMANDAAA!!!!

-YA ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE!!!!

-AMANDAAAA!!!!

-Mñfcg….

-#-# Ia se!!! Sirius?

-o.o am?

- Dale un besito a Amanda…

- .-. Puaj

-#-# Es por una buena causa, andaleee...

- .-. Vale, 7.7 Peo si toma venganza, que zea con ustedes eh?

-n.n Si, si, si.-dijo y levantó a Sirius para que se lo diera. Los efectos fueron instantáneos.

- O PUAJ PUAJ PUAJ PUAJ PUAJ que asco que asco que asco que asco!!!!!!

-XDDDDDDD te gusto el beso de buenos días?

-7,7 Pudranse….

-XDDDD nah…

- . Ustedes están locas, son las 4:30 de la MADRUGADA!!!!!!

-n....n Nah, es que nos llevamos contigo!

-77

-n-n Bueno, bueno, al punto!

-#O# Que te gusta Black?!

- .-. Que diablos…. 77 NO.

-#-# Y que tienes fotos suyas ???

- NO

-#-# Lo sabemos de fuentes MUY confiables, confiesa!!!

-7O7 Que NO!

-#-# Y por que te confundes con el cabello de Lils??

-77 Ea, deja mi cabello en paz T.T No es para que confundas tan feo!

-77 Yo no me confundo, ustedes debieron haber fumado algo!

-#-# de lo mismo que tu, hija, pero no es el caso…

-77

-#O# Entonces te gusta si o no??

-7O7 NO 77

-#-# Y yo soy la reina Isabel, no?

-o.o Ah pues no se, xD intimidades tampoco!

-77

-#-# Peo si abanda lo exhibió en su diadio, io lo leí….

-o.o Que n….. ÒOÓ que tu viste QUE en mi QUE ?!?!??!?!-gritó Amanda dispuesto a degollarlo.

-n.nU Mandy, traqui…

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

TOT No me maten!!! Soy inocente!!!! T,T Perdón por dejar el fic en complete abandono!!! .-. y traerles este pésimo capitulo… T..T pero a la inspiración le ah dado por irse!!! #w# Pero recibí r/r, lo cual me hace MUY feliz!!! XD aunque después de esto seguro no recibo nada, pero bueno… #-# Les respondo sus r/r y me voy.

Por ciertoo….

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! XD

Hikaru Itsuko: xD Gracias!!! #w# quien no, quien no??... o.o eso se averiguara en el capitulo siguiente, xD por tanto espero que este las entretenga un poco.

ale black bird ): hola!!! T.T Exacto, me acompañas a matar a Rowling, ò.ó no sin antes hacer que escriba el regreso de Sirius?!?!.... 7O7 Si, créeme, odio a la rata!!! ò.ó Pero pronto sufrirá… 77 comprenderás k no quiera desperdiciar la poca inspiración que me llega en esa cosa…. o.o pero bueno… Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado.

martha.black: xD Gracias!!! T.T Sorryyyyyy!!!!! T.T Se que tarde demasiado, #-# pero mas vale tarde que nunca, no?... xD vale, me callo, espero k este te guste O

Sakura de Pendragon: #w# Gracias!!! xD oye, no es ciertoo!! ò.o Sabía que tu nick me sonaba de algun lado!! Yo me he leido algun fic tuyo!!! Uno donde creo que Remus no los acompaña a Hogsmaede o algo asi!! xD Muy bueno y divertidoo!!! o.o y disculpa por no deja r/r 7.7 Pero a esta cosa le ha dado por no abrirme estas paginas… bueno, xD he actualizado!! xD espero que te guste!!!

CIAO!!!! (#----# dejad reviews…. dejad reviews!! xD si lo hacen, cierta escritora loca se los agradecería)

ATTE:

AM&ND& BLACK

Miembro Orgullosa de la orden Siriusiana (Sirius volverá!!!)

P.D. Disculpen el lio de caritas que hice… u.u'' Pero el estupido ya no me deja poner las que normalmente ponía TOT. He aquí algunos reemplazos.

n.n – La carita de…. xD no se como describirla, la de los dos triangulitos sin piso hacia arriba?

& - Arroba

… (varios puntos xD) – Varios o uno, depende de cuantos puntitos, guión bajo xD

# – asterisco (u.u ya se que no tiene nada que ver…

7.7 – la cara que es como de reproche xD T.T es que no encontre nada parecido que se pudiera poner 7.7 (xD si la ven como si fuera cursiva si se parece…)


	8. Misión de búsqueda I

nOn Hola! xD ya, no me maten, actualice antes de lo esperado…. nwn Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, xD aparte de que espero que me disculpen… nn Las caritas es lo mismo en este capi (77'' culpen a fan ficition ù.ú), y lo que este entre asteriscos (o su equivalente) son pensamientos, vale?

n.n – La carita de…. xD no se como describirla, la de los dos triangulitos sin piso hacia arriba?

& – Arroba

– o . – guión bajo xD

# – asterisco (u.u ya se que no tiene nada que ver…

7.7 – la cara que es como de reproche xD T.T es que no encontre nada parecido que se pudiera poner 7.7 (xD si la ven como si fuera cursiva si se parece…)

n.nU Por cierto, tuve que dividir el capi en dos, 77U ya que cierta página problemática no me aceptaba todo el documento sin quitarle cosas ù,ú

nn Los dejo con el capi

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

DE VUELTA A LA INFANCIA

CAP. 8

MISIÓN DE BÚSQUEDA I

–#-# Peo si abanda lo eskibió en su diadio, io lo leí….

–o.o Que n….. ÒOÓ que tu viste QUE en mi QUE !–gritó Amanda dispuesto a degollarlo.

–n.nU Mandy, traqui…

–òOó SUELTENME QUE YO LE MATO!

–nnU Vamos que no quieres ir a Azkaban por eso, cierto?

–òOó a Azkaban, al infierno; da igual, yo lo mato!

–nnU Lils, algún hechizo?

–nnU Ninguno que pueda funcionar…

– .-. Ea, donde se fue el futuro muerto? –preguntó Amanda dejando de forcejear repentinamente

– .-.''….

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-Cuarto de los chicos-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

–Ea, James, Arriba!

–&-& Mñsfeb….

–77 James…

–&-& Limsñli…

–o,o Ojala y eso no sea un Lily…

–&-& Limsñli…–susurraba James abrazando… em…. morbosamente, una almohada.

– .-. Ok, creo que si…. nOn Ea, Peter, me ayudas?

–o.o Que hago?

–n.n Despertarle

– .––. No se como….

–nOn Ese es el caso, yo me baño, tu piensas y le despiertas!

Una vez que Remus se terminó de bañar, sale solo con unos pantalones deportivos ( Mucha baba en el teclado)

–nn Ea, James, se le hizo a tus ojitos ver el sol?

–77 Muy chistoso Moony, T.T tan bonito que estaba soñando…

–77U Vale, no quiero saber detalles… –dijo en lo que alguien tocó la puerta y Remus fue a contestar.

–nn Sirius!

–TOT Demus, demus, me quere matar! –dijo el pequeño Sirius corriendo hacia en interior de la habitación, haciendo un puchero.

–o.o?

–TOT Demus, demus, cerra la puedta o vendá pod mi!

–o.o Ok… –dijo remus y cerró la puerta, un tanto sorprendido.

–O Quien te kiere matar, Sirius? –preguntó James desde su cama.

–TOT Abanda!

–o,O Desde que te conoció, que yo recuerde, pero…

–77'' James… nn Y por que te quería matar Sirius? xD

–o,o Keo que pod que leí su diadio…

–#O# Eres mi ídolo Sirius!

–77 Eso esta mal, James, es la intimidad de las personas… o.o Leíste el de Belle?

–77 Eso es la intimidad de las personas, Remus! XD

–T-T La curiosidad mata…

–O En tu caso, el amor, pero da igual…

–77…

–#-# Leí el de Abanda, de Vel, de Amaya, y de Lil!

–#-# Oh, muy buen trabajo Pad…

–#-# Cuenta, cuenta!

Todo lo que ya leyeron el capitulo pasado

–o.o… TwT Dios me ama!

–TwT Que Dios ni que nada, Remus; LILY me ama! TwT

–TOT Nadie me quiere…

–TwT A nadie le importa Peter, les gustamos!

–Babeando por Belle/Lils

–o.o Hoda?

–TwT Sirius, me has hecho TAN feliz….

–#-# Kado, yo a todo el ke que vea!

–TwT…

–TwT Iré al comedor, en unos momentos regreso… TwT Ay que feliz soy….

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

– ùOú Mocoso del demonio, donde estas! (Amanda)

–nnU Amanda, traquila, te va a dar un ataque…. (Lily)

– Que tranquila ni que nada, sabes los estragos que puede ocasionar la pequeña bola de carne si los merodeadores lo encuentran antes que nosotras! (Amanda)

–o.o… O.OUUU…. Que hacemos aquí paradas como idiotas! Distribuyámonos por el castillo, YA! (Lily)

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

–ù.u Enano del demonio, donde te metiste… –dijo Lily en un susurró, cuando tropezó con alguien. –&-& Ea, lo sien… 77'' Ah, Potter.

–#7# Evans….

– .––.'' Este va drogado, seguro… nnU Potter, no has visto a Black?

–o.o A Sirius?... nOnUUU No, ni idea de donde se pueda haber metido….

–u.u'' Vale, gracias…

–#7# Vamos Evans, admítelo, me amas!

–.. Hay mi Dios, este va bien borracho… 77'' James, muévete, a la enfermería, òOó Rápido!

– .––.'' Que?... Pero… . Auch!

–77 A ver si así recuperas el sentido… Zapes algo fuertes a James

– Auch auch auch! T–T

–77'' Vamos progresando o sigues borracho?

–&.& Un hipogrifo, se columpiaba, sobre la tela de la acromántula, como veía, que resistía, fue a llamar más hipogrifos….

– .––.'' Bueno, al menos ya no esta borracho….


	9. Misión de búsqueda II

DE VUELTA A LA INFANCIA

CAP. 8

MISIÓN DE BÚSQUEDA II

#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#

–TwT Que feliz soy…. –decía Remus viéndose al espejo. Alguien tocó la puerta. Remus reaccionó e instintivamente escondió a Sirius en el baño y le encerró con llave. Por cierto, Remus seguía solo con el pantalón (Mente pervertida de la autora en acción XD)

–.. Yo…# Vaya que el chico ha entrenado #7#, #… o,o Em… ./. No has visto a Sirius?

–n/n Belle… n/n No, ni idea….

–./. Seguro? #TOT Donde ·&" esta la cámara cuando la necesito!#

–nOnUUU Lo juro!

–./. Vale, gracias….

–XDDDDDD Que fue ese espectáculo de colores Remus? –preguntó James, apareciendo por la puerta del baño con un GRAN golpe en la nuca.

–./. Callate, tuve que salir por que no estabas tu…

–XDDD Bueno, bueno, tuviste la oportunidad de demostrar que has hecho ejercicio, no?

–./. Cállate, James!

–XDDDDD JAJAJAJA como no tenía mi cámara XDDD

–77 Calla, tu el de los sueños húmedos con Evans…

–XD… 7O7 OYE!

– #–# O es mentira Prongsie?

–7/7

–o.o Que zon sueños humedoz?

–XDD Cosas de grandes, Sirius

– .––. Ñaaa…

–77 No le hagas caso a Remus, desvaría, el pobre…

#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#

–ÒOÓ Mocoso enano de los mil demonios, donde #(/ te metiste!

–7w7 Vean quien viene por ahí…

–7w7 La niñera Banks?

–ù,ú Ni se les ocurra empezar cabello–relamidos, no estoy de humor

–7w7 Y eso Banks?

–7w7 Acaso Black no te obedece?

–ù––ú Silencio Snivellus, Mal–follado….

–7w7 O es demasiado chico para que te lo cargues?

–ùOú He dicho SILENCIO! –dijo Amanda apuntando con la varita a ambos, y los dos se quedaron "mudos". Amanda les sacó la lengua momentáneamente feliz y se fue.

#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#

–nnU Hey, chicos, han visto a Sirius?

–o.o Creo que no… xDD Banks lo volvio a perder, Amaia?

–nnU Algo asi…

–:O Yo lo vi correr al cuarto de los chicos hace un rato.. o,O Cuando se escuchaba a Banks gritar como poseída…

– .––.'' Tch… nnU Gracias chicos, nos vemos! –dijo y fue a las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las chicas.– O BELLE!

–T,T Dios, donde habre tenido mi camara… o.o Belle reportándose, general!

–ô.o Cámara?... .––. Si, bueno, al punto… 77 Vieron al objetivo correr hacia el cuartel enemigo hace un rato!

–ò.ó Y que sugiere, general?

–òwó Registrar el cuartel enemigo, tomándole por la fuerza!

–ò.ó Me agrada la idea general!

–ò.ó Bien, hay que proceder, alguna duda, soldado?

–Si, General! #7# Se me permite llevar cámara?

– .––.'' No entiendo su trauma con la cámara soldado, pero mientras no interfiera con la misión, no veo problema!

–#7# Comprendido, señor!

–òwó Adelante!

–o.o Eh.. o.o Si, un momento… #O# Accio cámara!... òwó Listo, general!–dijo Belle, con acento militar, agarrando la cámara y enlistándose. Una vez frente a la habitación de los merodeadores, tocaron la puerta, y Remus les abrió (en el mismo estado que hace un rato). Se observaron varios flashes de cámara antes de distinguir algo.

–&O& Mis ojos!

–#7#…

–òwó Señor Lupin, la soldado Belle y la general Montero solicitan permiso para registrar su alcoba!

– .–. Permiso denegado, 77'' que les dieron a fumar a ustedes?

–òwó Nada, lo tenemos prohibido en horas de trabajo, pero ese no es el punto, venimos en busca del preso Black, que escapó de prisión esta mañana a las 500 horas! (N/a: no tengo ni idea si asi sea, XD supongamos k eso significa a las 5 de la mañana, vale?)

– .––.U Ok, Amaia, tu caso es grave… nnU Ya le dije a Belle que Sirius no está aquí… .––.U Aparte.. .––––.U Por que los trajes de militar y la ametralladora?

–òWó Nunca hay que confiar en el enemigo, sr. Lupin! #–# El traje por que me gustó, òwó Y la ametralladora para casos como estos! òOó KYYAAA! –gritó Amaia en lo que le daba un golpe a Remus en la cabeza con la ametralladora. Remus cayó al instante y de nuevo se vieron varios flashes.

–o.o No cree que exageró un poco, general?

–òwó Al contrario soldado, o.o fui blanda con el solo por que me cae bien.. o.ó Pero, al punto, el enano!

– .–. Pues no parece estar cerca….

–òwó Debajo de las camas!

–o.o Muchas cosas, pero ninguna que tenga pinta del enano…

– .–. Maldición…. o,O Hay algun pasadizo en esta habitación?

–o.o En el baño, si mal no recuerdo…

–òwó Al baño!

–u.u'''

–òOó Maldición, no hay nada…

–o.o A ver… o,O Teóricamente, nadie pudo haber pasado por aquí desde que nosotras estuvimos aquí, ya que nuestra trampa 100 indetectable sigue aquí…

– .–––. Y como lo sabes si es 100 indetectable?

–77'' Bueno, 90 indetectable, contenta?

–77 no, por ese 10 la hubieron podido detectar…

– .–. Seria muy difícil… o.o Pero chequemos la salida, para asegurarnos…

–o.o Hai, que hacemos con Remus?

–#Violarle? #0# # o.o No se…

– .–. Dejemosle ahí… ñ.ñ Misión cumplida, nos podemos retirar xD

#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#

#0# Les gustó? xD no respondan…. o.o solo contesto r/r n.n:

Nariel: n.n Me da gusto

Jimena: xD Ea, loca mexicana reportandose! n.n Cumpli con subirlo antes de que me mataras xD

Laura Black: xDDD Nah, aun falta un poco para eso, xDD pero a pesar d todo, todos son felices muajajaja XD

Luciana: T.T Sorry por tardar, T.T la inspiración no llegaba… xD pero bueh, aquí esta el siguiente capi

Sakura de Pendragon: #–# Arigato! xD aquí esta! Si, bueno, este la escuela, tu sabes y me comprendes xDD y las vacaciones, tambien coff coff que vacaciones 77'' coff coff… xD

Hikaru Itsuko: XD Gracias! xD seh, me salió medio chismoso sirius XDD #–# Eso aun no pasara pero espero que cuando lo suba les agrade la idea xD muajajaja

Black Lady: n.n En Potter&Cia, conoces la pag? xD si no en el proximo te la doy P no es difícil… XD creo que todas kisieramos hacerle eso.. u.u'' pero no se puede T,T…xD bueh, espero q te guste este capi

nOn Bueno, bueno, xD me voy por que me corren, #–# mata ne!

Atte:

Am&nd& Black


	10. Venganza?

Guía para entender mis caras XD:

n.n – La carita de…. xD no se como describirla, la de los dos triangulitos sin piso hacia arriba?

& – Arroba

– guión bajo xD

# – asterisco (u.u ya se que no tiene nada que ver…

7.7 – la cara que es como de reproche xD T.T es que no encontre nada parecido que se pudiera poner 7.7 (xD si la ven como si fuera cursiva si se parece…) aunk parece k ff es grande y ya te deja poner eso! #O#

#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#

DE VUELTA A LA INFANCIA

CAP. 9

VENGANZA…?

–xD eres GENIAL Remus!

–n.n No fue nada…

–Pero.. o.O como supiste donde daba la salida de ese pasadizo? O.o y que se encontraba allí la entrada?

–n.n Verás Prongs, no fue difícil, en Howgarts la mayoría de las estructuras están construidas de manera meramente simétrica, habiendo similitudes entre habitaciones paralelas, tal es el caso de la nuestra y la de las chicas, así que con un poco que investigación, se descubre que tanto en nuestro dormitorio, como en el de las chicas, se encuentran pasadizos secretos, con senderos paralelos, a lo largo de Howgarts, en el nuestro termina frente al aula de historia, lo que significa que… –dijo Moony, teniendo un mapa con difíciles e incomprensibles anotaciones detrás suyo, que iba señalando conforme daba su discurso, subiéndose unas gafas que aparecieron en el acto… hasta que la mano de James lo calló. (N/a: xD perdón por hacerles perder el tiempo con esto e incluso causarles dolor d cabeza, pero tenía que ser con ese fin precisamente XD)

–nOnU Bien, Moony, me parece muy interesante tu explicación, pero a la próxima en castellano, te parece? n,n –dijo James sonriendo y tapándole la boca. Moony como le puso cara asesina, pero no siguió hablando. –Menos mal que logramos dejar a Pad en la habitación antes de que los resultados fueran peores u,u… –dijo James tallándose con cariño (N/a: XD) el gran golpe de Lily, y observando el que le había hecho Amaia a Remus. Ambos soltaron un suspiro y se dejaron caer en sus respectivas camas.

#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#

–Al cuartel general, soldados! ò.ó

–¬¬ Em.. ¬¬ Amaia… ¬¬ te tenemos a lado, no hay necesidad de gritar…

–o.o Ah, lo siento, xD por si no escuchaban n.n

–¬¬ Aja, bueno, continuemos…

–#0# Ahí esta!

–òOó Enano, despídete! –dijo Amanda echando chispas por los ojos. Amaia y Belle la agarraron por los brazos. –òOó Dejadme matarle! T.T

–n.n# En donde estuviste, Sirius? –preguntó Lily, aparentemente calmada, pero con una venita resaltada en la frente. Sirius cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando recordar.

#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#Flash back–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–

–Hemos llegado! TwT y no hay nadie! TwT Merlín me ama… ¬¬'' aunque maldigo al fundador que se ocurrió hechizar las malditas escaleras para esta habitación. –dijo James recordando las numerosas veces que Sirius–chibi y el resbalaron por algún conjuro "extraño e inútil" según él.– ¬¬'' da igual.. Bueno, estimado amigo Sirius, he de informarte el cuento que les has de decir a las chicas. –anunció James con una sonrisa. Sirius lo miró de forma extraña.

–Amos a menitd? .–dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno (N/a: T.T k lindo xD)

–Am.. n.nU Vamos a ocultarles la verdad por un tiempo. –dijo con una mano en la nuca y una gotita en la cabeza. Sirius sonrió.

–nOn Azi tiiiiiiii!

–n.n Bueno, bueno, lo que les vamos a decir va a ser que…

#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#Fin del Flash back–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–

–Me eskape con Dames, peo no me abedon la puedta, azi que baje a la cozina, a comé un poco, y dezpuez deguese! –dijo con una sonrisa por haber recordado todo el sermón de James.

–o.o Es cierto, nunca revisamos la cocina… –comentó Lily, creyéndole a Sirius.

–o.o Cierto… ¬O¬ Aun así, enano, déjame advertirte, nos estas mintiendo y ni tu ni James sobrevivirán para contarlo, entendiste? –dijo Amanda con un puño en alto y varias venitas en la frente y sienes. A sirius le apareció una gotita en la cabeza.

–n.nU Me kees capaz? .–preguntó con su mejor sonrisa.

–¬¬ Por que crees que te lo digo?

–T.T pobe yo, zoy inocente

–¬¬ aja…

–T.T

–T.T Amanda, le dejarás un trauma psicológico al pobre! –le dijo Belle compadeciéndose de Sirius.

–¬¬ Mejor…

–T.T Vel, Vel, maltatan a Sidius.

–T.T Si, Sirius, yo te protejo de la insensible esa!

–T.T Asias

–¬¬U Se dejan de cursilerías?

–¬¬ Amargada

–¬¬ Gracias

#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#

–o.o Creen que Sirius haya recordado la mentira que le mande a decir con las chicas? –preguntó un chico de cabello azabache un poco preocupado

–James deja de preocuparte, si no la hubiera recordado ya estarían aquí degollándote n.n

–Buen punto Moony n.n

–POOOOTTEEEEERRRRR! (N/A: no pensaban que se iban a salir con la suya, verdad? XD)

–Opps… T.T Moony, soy muy jóven para morir!

–T.T y yo, hay que huir Prongsie!

–¬¬ Ea, que por muy desesperado que esté me sigue sin gustar "Prongsie"

–n.nU Vale –respondió Moony con una gotita en la cabeza, cuando se comenzaron a escuchar pasos muy fuertes acercándose a la habitación y gritos de "Damez–nii–chan! Codeeee!" (N/a: Damez – James, nii–chan – hermano mayor en japonés n.nU) con la voz de Sirius agudizada. A Remus y a James se les fueron los colores de la cara, se voltearon a ver, asintieron y salieron corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas en estas situaciones, por el cuarto de baño, en el pasadizo que había. Para su desgracia, en el apuro, activaron la trampa que Amaia y Belle revisaron en el capitulo anterior.

#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#

–òOó Os dije que mentía! òOó No se por que siempre os dejan engañar por el mocoso enano del demonio! òó POOOOTTEEEERRRRRR! –gritaba Amanda hecha una furia, por la sala común de Gryffindor.

–òó Maldito enano de los mil demonios, da gracias que no me dejan traer la katana a Howgarts! –maldecía Lily a lado de Amanda lamentando tener tan lejos su katana. (N/a: Katana – espada japonesa io kero una). Ambas llevaban a Sirius por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba, casi ahorcándole, arrastrándole por toda la sala común, camino a la habitación de los chicos. Belle y Amaia las miraros desde atrás, un poco asustadas y con una gotita en la frente.

–n.nU Chicas, nosotras vamos a revisar la salida del pasadizo por si escapan, vale?

–òOó Si, adelante

–n.nU Vámonos antes de que la agarren con nosotras –dijo Belle a Amaia y las dos salieron con pasó veloz.

–òOó POOOOTTEEEERRRRR!

#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#

–Remus! Moony! John! (N/a: la J de Remus J. Lupin ya dijo Rowling k significa john xD) T.T

–¬O¬ Me vuelves a decir John, y te entrego a Banks y a Evans!

–T.T Vale, no hay por que ponerse sádicos ¬¬

–¬¬ Ahora sí, en que estábamos?

–T.T En que soy muy jóven para morir a manos de las sádicas!

–¬¬ y que yo soy viejo o que?

–uwu Pero que carácter, por Merlín…

–Y aparte de todo.. o.oU Qué crees que pase con Pad?

–T.T No lo pueden matar o sí?

–Esperemos que el sadismo de Evans y Banks no llegue a tanto .–.

–T.T Pobre de mi hermano T.T

–nOn Pobre de quien, James? –preguntó una voz que venía de un poco más adelante, que no habían escuchado por estar sumidos en su discusión. A Remus se le fue el color de la cara, (N/a: xD estilo anime cuando se kedan en blanco y negro y con rayitas azules k van de la frente a la nariz mas o menos?) y James sacó el grito agudo y femenino que todo hombre lleva dentro.

–KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (N/a: XD se entendió que grito, no? xD)

–o.o gay

–¿Como llegaron ELLAS aquí, Moony? –preguntó James aún con su voz aguda, de color azul y con pequeñas cascaditas cayendo de sus ojos, jalando frenéticamente el brazo de Remus, que seguía en estado de shock.

–nOn Simple James, no quisimos sufrir la ira de Lily y Amanda que sufrirán ustedes! –respondió Amaia con una sonrisa diabólica. Remus y James tragaron ruidosamente saliva. (N/a: entiéndase, GLUP xD)

–o.o De hecho, no son esos sus gritos? n.n –preguntó Belle escuchando rugidos provenientes de un poco más arriba del pasillo. Remus y James se miraron, se pusieron en posición de "En sus marcas, listos? FUERA!" y salieron disparados saltando a Belle y a Amaia que quedaron un poco atontadas, para después salir corriendo detrás de ellos.

–o.o les damos ventaja?

–n.n Seh

#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#

–òOó No huyan, cobardes! –gritaban Lily y Amanda detrás de James y Remus, en lo que Belle y Amaia las seguían sin prisa, con Sirius, observando el castillo como si nunca lo hubieran visto bien, estilo turistas. (N/a: xD imaginaos, 2 tios primero, con cara de " Quítense que me matan!", 2 tias detrás suyo persiguiéndoles con cara de maniáticas, y a lo ultimo, dos tias con 1 enano, viendo todo encantadas con pinta d estar en un museo XD)

–&& Maldita sea, por que se ponen enfrente! –gritó un James enojado, con espirales en lugar de ojos, con Remus a lado suyo, y Amanda y Lily encima de ambos, en el mismo estado.

–¬O¬ A QUIEN LE ESTÁ HABLANDO ASÍ, SEÑOR POTTER? –le respondió enfrente suyo, son una mano en la cabeza aturdida y en el suelo, con papeles regados alrededor suyo, Minerva Mcgonagall. A nuestro querido James casi le da un ataque.

–Maldición, la hiciste buena esta vez, Prongs ¬¬ –le reprochó Remus, con Lily aún con espirales en lugar de ojos, encima suyo.

–JEFA! Jefecita! –gritó James meloso, sacándose a Amanda de encima, que fue a caer encima de Lily (que estaba encima de Remus) (N/a: XD pobre remus), parándose en dos segundos, y comenzando a recoger todos los papeles. – ¿Como está?

–¬¬ Potter..

–No ponga esa cara Jefa! No fue nuestra intención! Lo juro! –decía James meloso, levantándola a ella una vez terminado con los papeles.

–¬¬ Me importa un comino que haya sido o no su intención, ahora, si no me baja, Potter, serán 2 semanas más de detención òOó!

–T.T Vale, servida Jefa –le dijo James, bajándola. Mcgonagall le quitó los papeles y se sacudió la ropa. Para esto, Remus se estaba comenzando a poner de un curioso color morado, y Lily y Amanda continuaban idas.

–¬.¬ Bueno, por la presente falta, los cuatro quedan en detención, os espero esta noche en mi despacho para decirles que le tocará a cada uno, y le recomendaría, Potter, que quitara a las señoritas Evans y Banks de encima del señor Lupin, o no sobrevivirá para el castigo.

–o.o En ese caso, creo que le haría un favor…

–¬¬ Muévase

–u.u Si, si, ya lo hago –respondió James dirigiéndose con desgana hacia Remus, y quitándole de encima a Lily y Amanda.

–&& Arigato (N/a: arigato – gracias en japones)

–n.n Ea, llegamos, que ha pasado? –anunció Amaia, que venía llegando con Belle.

–n.n Nos encontramos con la Jefa, y no llevaba muy buena pinta que digamos

–Que gracias a este bruto los cuatro estamos en detención ¬¬ –les izo saber Remus, levantándose y recuperando su color normal.

–XDD Vaya, James, eso si que es no tenerle aprecio a tu cabeza XDDD

–XDDD Nosotras que ustedes nos vamos escondiendo

–o.o Tienen un buen punto, ¬¬ corre James!

–o.o Si, general!

–XDD Las despertamos o las dejamos ahí?

–XD Hey, y le decías a James suicida?

–XD vale, hay que llevarlas a la habitación e irnos.

–xD De acuerdo. –le respondió Belle a Amaia y ambas transportaron a la habitación.

#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#–#

NO ME MATEEEEEEEEENNNN! XDDD. T.T Juro que no era mi intención subirlo tan tarde! u.u Pero me kede estancada en un pedazo que al final tuve k eliminar… xD Pero heme aki! T.T Es que aparte toy en examenes, que para colmo son finales, ¬¬ y eso de estar a 40 y tantos grados de temp. no ayuda mucho que digamos… n.n Bueh, xD contesto r/r:

**Hikaru Itsuko:** XD Graciaaaaas! T.T Y en serio disculpa el retraso.. ¬¬ culpen a la maldita escuela. XD Seh, yo desde cuando me quiero conseguir fotos de esas y no encuentro XD. #–# Bueno, xD a ver si también te ries con este P

**CRONOPIO:** xD hola! TwT mi historia la primera k has leido! TwT que honor! o.o bueno, te he agregado al msn, n.nU Pero creo que nunca te conectas xD. n.nU espero que encuentres de nuevo este fic #–# seria muy feliz xD.

**fer–black**: #0# Me alegro que te haya gustado! XD Bueh, verás, que ese día estaba hablando con una amiga que también es marauder–fan, y por nuestras pervertidas mentes cruzaron muchas cosas xD asi que lo tenía que poner… T.T Kien no los kisiera ver asi? x). #–# En este capi no puse nada de eso XD pero espero que aun asi, te guste

**Jimena:** XD Loca! Aquí tienes el capi! XD no me has matado, me siento feliz XD. xD te has leido los demás fics? xD. #0# Espero que este te guste XD y gracias por presionarme a seguir escribiendo xD

**alex black bird**: Holaaa xD #O# gracias gracias! u.u Seh, algo hizo la rata, ¬¬ dar lastima.. XD pero weno, me he intentado leer tu fic ¬¬ pero no me habre la pag ò.o me podrias dejar el link o algo asi? xD #–# asi me lo leo y compartimos XD. Acerka d lo de las cero kinientas XD pues realmente no tengo idea, pero como lo puse me sonó bonito, asi k si es como dices, sorry por el garrafal error XD. #o# me ha dado mucho gusto que te haya gustado!

**blacklady:** Jajaja XD yo tengo la mania de hablar asi cuando me dan mis lapsus y a todos se les pega! òwó XD #–# ha acabado la espera XD!

**AElizabeth–Black**: nOn Muchas graciaaaas!

**laura black**: XD Muchas gracias! –.– si, maldito ff… bueno, esta en Books, Harry Potter, y en personajes, le pones Sirius en ambas y DEBE d aparecer XD! claro, si encuentras esto, si no, ya te agregue XD!. #0# Permiso concedido cadete XDD

**Shen–Tao**: #0# Tanto tiempo! XD! u.u Si, si, si, yo se, yo te entiendo TOT Maldito Platón, habra ke revivirle y torturarle por haber inventado la escuela (XD fue el el k la invento?) #0# No problem XD dejaste r/r y con eso soy feliz XD! #o# Esperemos k este te guste!

Bueno, bueno, sha he acabado XD! Me despido deseando que le haya gustado nOn (XD pero ke formal sone)

**Atte:**

**Am&nda Bl&ck**


End file.
